


Pretending

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't correct his doctor when she calls them a couple; he's too busy relishing in the moment of a nonexistent relationship. Stiles & Derek's relationship before after and during pregnancy, life's curve balls, and jealous woman. Slash, MPREG *but not main focus* don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains time jumps!

_Present_

Stiles rubbed a hand over his rounded stomach and pondered over being a statistic. He was 16 and pregnant; although by the time he gives birth he'll be 17. He had one night with Derek; one glorious night after he found out the Alpha hadn't killed him. That was 7 months ago and Stiles kind of feels guilty for doing all the stuff he did (running from crazy Alpha's, getting tossed around) before he knew he was pregnant. He was a Third, he knew he could get pregnant but since he was so in love with Lydia he and his Dad had decided that birth control wasn't necessary, now he kind of regrets it.

He supposes it wouldn't be so bad if Derek was more of a participant in the pregnancy. He went to the sonogram appointments, checked up on him, bought the baby clothes and even had a nursery made in his new house, but Stiles wanted more. He supposed what he should say is he wants Derek to be more in his own personal life. When he asked Derek when the baby is born, if they could see if they could have a relationship other than having a kid together and Derek said no. They had one night together and that was it. And Stiles was fine with that, at least that's what he told Derek. But on days like today, when they're at his sonogram appointment and Derek is holding his hand he likes to pretend that there's more to the touch then friendship.

He likes to pretend that Derek loves him as he wipes the tears from Stiles' eyes when they tell them that the baby has finally gotten into a good enough position to see that it a boy, as Derek wipes the blue gel from his stomach and talks to his son as the OB/GYN prints pictures. He doesn't correct his doctor when she calls them a couple; he's too busy relishing in the moment of a nonexistent relationship.

He acts like it doesn't hurt when Derek drops him off at his house with a simple see you later. He acts like he doesn't see his Dad's slightly disappointed face when he walks inside. He hands his Dad the pictures and acts like he doesn't see his Dad put them down without even looking. He goes up into his room and lies in bed. He tries not to think about how people at school stare, about how much he's disappointed his Dad. About how Scott is suddenly best friends with Jackson, or about how he no longer returns his calls.

Despite all the things running through his mind he can't help but smile when he feels his baby kick. He rubs a hand over the taunt flesh and ponders about being a statistic. If being a statistic means he can't be with who he wants to be, that he's ignored, and he a disappointment; that's okay. He'll overcome what's expected of him, he'll find somebody better, and he'll never let his son down. The being growing inside of him was his own little happiness.


	2. You & Me

_Present_

Labor definitely sucked, Stiles wasn't even sure why he had to go through labor if he was going to have a C-section anyway. He could have a natural birth but he felt in no way comfortable pushing a baby out of there even if that was how he ended up in this situation in the first place. He winced his way through another contraction and gave a halfhearted smile when a nurse came in to check him and the baby.

She fished up her last exam and turned to Stiles. "You're about 6 centimeters and almost completely effaced, and you're water's already broken. Is there anything you want or need?"

"No…but can I walk around like up and down the halls or something?" He winced slightly as he stratghed his leg.

"Not sure, just let me double check with your doctor when you're getting your C-section and I'll get back to you but while you wait you can walk around your room a little."

Stiles nodded his thanks and, with some help from the nurse, stood. He walked in small circles around the room for a few minute before a contraction hit. He let out a groan of pain and propped himself up against the bed. He rocked his hips side to side trying to alleviate the pain, it helped, but only a little. He jumped when he felt hands massaging his lower back. He had forgotten that Derek was in the room; the wolf had resigned himself to sitting in the corner all broody early in his labor.

"Thank you." Stiles said softly he hadn't expected a response and wasn't surprised when he didn't receive one. What did surprise him was his Dad bursting into the room.

"I didn't miss it did I?" His Dad said quickly clothes disheveled and panting.

"Miss what?"

"My grandson being born, that's what." Stiles shook his head no. "Good." Then his eyes landed on Derek and he glared. "What and the hell are you doing here?"

Derek took his hands away from Stiles' back and took a step away. "He has a right to be here Dad."

"Like hell he does." The Sheriff snapped. "He should be in jail. He's 24 years and got my son, my _16_ year old son, pregnant."

" _Dad_." He pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"Maybe I should go." Derek suggested, surprisingly meek.

"No! I want you to stay." He turned to his Dad. "I want _both_ of you to stay. Please?" The two mad shared a few silent words before nodding. Stiles smiled then groaned his way through another contraction. "Oh my god this hurts!" He felt tears burn at his eyes and pressure. "Oh god. Someone get the doctor or the nurse." Neither man moved. " _Please_!" The yell jumpstarted both men and they left looking for a doctor. When the on call OB/GYN came in he saw Stiles with his hands leaning against the bed.

"Stiles I need you to get back on the bed for me."

"I can't." He whimpered.

"Yes you can."

"No I really can't!" He snapped. "It hurts to move."

The doctor nodded. "I'm going to check to see how far you are."

Stiles nodded, he felt fingers searching, and fought the urge to push. "What?"

"Son, you're 10 centimeters and 100% effaced time for you to push."

"What no! I wanted a C-section. She just checked me I was only 6 centimeters!"

"Not going to happen, son I'm sorry. Apparently you standing gave you what you needed to

get to ten. Since you can't get on the bed we're going to get you a birthing chair so you can push."

"I don't want to push!

#

"Stiles, we need you to push." The nurse urged.

"I _am_ pushing!" He gasped.

"We need you to push harder. Don't you want to see your baby boy? Don't you want him to meet Daddy and Grandpa?" Stiles nodded. "Then you need to push a little harder." The nurse encouraged. He pushed, and pushed, and pushed. He pushed so hard he thought his face was going to pop, and just as he was about to quit there was something put on his chest.

He let out a choked sob when he saw it was his baby boy. Covered in blood and muck from his journey into the world and he was still the most precious thing Stiles had ever seen. He had ten fingers and ten toes, two arms, legs, and eyes. He was perfect. He watched carefully as he was taken away to be cleaned, ignoring the doctors as they handled the after birth. He smiled when Derek hesitantly reached out and touched the tiny pink hand.

#

His father had been called back into work so he had long since left; but not before taking a thousand and one photos of his grandson. Stiles watched tiredly with a content smile as the Alpha cooed at his sleeping newborn son safely secured in his arms. Derek felt Stiles looking and turned towards the human, his features hardened a little and Stiles felt his heart break a little more.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think we should name him now." Stiles fiddled with the blanket.

Derek ran his fingers over the soft hairs on the infants head. "What do you want to name him?"

"Dylan?" Stiles suggested softly.

Derek shook his head. "No."

They sat silently for a few moments. "W-what about Tyler?" Stiles asked hesitantly. "Tyler Lee Hale?

Derek looked at Stiles as if he had grown a Third head before looking down at their son and jerkily nodded. Stiles smiled as he signed his sons name on his birth certificate. "Thank you." Derek said softly. "For naming him after my Dad."

"You're welcome." Derek held Tyler a little while longer before handing him over to Stiles.

"I have to go. Pack meeting." Stiles nodded. "I'll let them know it was a boy. "

Once he was gone Stiles rooted through the bedside table for a bottle for the wriggling infant in his arms. Just as a small wail began to leave the tiny mouth, Stiles gently slipped the bottle between plush lips. "Daddy may be gone, and he may not even like me, but I'll have you forever and always."


	3. Strike Three

_Present_

Derek stopped in his tracks as he caught the smell of Stiles and Tyler mixed with another scent he had smelled before but couldn't place. He looked around trying to find the source of the smell and felt a growl form in his throat when he looked inside the pizzeria and saw Stiles inside. What made him growl was the fact that Stiles was at the restaurant with a wolf that wasn't Derek and wasn't someone in their pack, and to make matters worse he was touching his son. It was only a half second of hesitation before he was heading towards the pizzeria.

Stiles sat across from his friend Isaac and laughed as he told him about how the youngest pups of his pack had learned how to shift on accident and scared themselves when they looked in the mirror. Stiles smiled at Isaac as he played with a sleepy Tyler's foot who sat contentedly in his car seat on top of the table. Isaac noticed and smiled back making Stiles blush.

"You know if you weren't so in love with his father I'd mate you."

Stiles blushed harder. "Well sometimes I wish I wasn't."

Isaac reached across the table and placed his hands on top of Stiles'. "I may have only known you for a few months but I care about you Stiles. And when you're ready to move on I'll be here for you, and so will my pack."

"And if I never move on." He asked softly fiddling with Isaac's fingers that were twined with his own.

"Then I'll be happy with what we have." He said with a sincere smile. "Plus, as long as I get to keep seeing this little guy we can be friends forever." He said while caressing the 3 month olds tiny hand.

Stiles was going to respond when the door to the pizza place burst open and the door was filled with Derek's hulking figure. Stiles looked up mouth slightly open. "Derek?" The angry Alpha stomped over to their table. Stiles didn't have any time to react before Derek had Isaac by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the restaurant. "Derek!" Derek whipped his head around and glared at the teen with glowing red eyes. "What are you doing?!"

He turned his attention back to Isaac. "You need to leave."

"You can't tell my friends what to do!" Stiles snapped, he would've said more but Tyler started to cry.

Derek walked over to the other wolf that was dusting himself off, but making no move towards leaving. "You're encroaching on my territory. You need to leave."

"By territory do you mean mate?" Isaac said with a smirk. "My family has lived here for the past year and you never cared that we were here, but the instant I start talking to him you blow a fuse."

"You weren't talking. You were touching him and my child."

"You won't claim him, he's fair game. From what I gathered you want _nothing_ to do with him." Derek only growled. "Besides I think you've pissed him off." Derek turned to see Stiles angrily walking towards the parking lot with Tyler's car seat secured in his hand.

#

Stiles angrily but carefully secured Tyler's car seat in place and slammed the door shut. He jumped when he turned to find Derek standing angrily behind him. He glared at the Alpha and turned to get into the car but was stopped by a string grip on his arm. "What Derek? What could you possibly want!" Stiles snapped; Derek only looked at Stiles expectantly. "God why must you ruin everything?! I try and try to get over you but every time I get three steps away you make me take four steps back!" Tears burned at his eyes. "You've told me multiple times you want nothing to do with me other than Tyler so what do you want!" When he was once again greeted with silence he yanked his arm free and yanked the drivers side door open. He wasn't expecting to be slammed against the side door or to have his lips covered by Derek's.


	4. Talking Doesn't Help

_Present_

"…Then I punched him in the face." Stiles never looked up from feeding Tyler to see how Scott was reacting. His…bestfriend (?) came barging through his bedroom window demanding he tell him why Derek had a black eye. "It's been two days. It should've healed by now anyway." As Tyler finished the last ounce Stiles fished out a burp cloth to put over his shoulder. Once Tyler was situated over his shoulder he finally looked towards Scott.

"So he kissed you, after you've apparently been pining for him for over a year, and you punched him?" Scott asked confused.

Stiles sighed in agitation. "Out of this entire conversation that is all you got out of it?" Tyler burped and he wiped the small dribble of milk from his mouth and laid him in his crib with his boo boo keys. "Scott. You're my best friend, but as of right now I'm starting to really question why." Scott opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off. "You ditched me and ignored me to make out with your girlfriend. You made out with the girl I was in love with. You ignored me when I needed you most and suddenly become 'best' friends with the guy who used to make my life hell. And the only reason you finally talk to me is because I bruised your stupid Alpha!" Okay so maybe Stiles had some pent up anger.

"I…"

"You _what_ Scott?" Tyler let out a frustrated sound Stiles turned away from his friend to find Tyler's binky. Tyler sucked the rubber quickly into his mouth and stared with wide brown eyes up at his father. Stiles saw Scott walk up beside the crib and hesitantly reach out to touch the infant.

"What's his name?"

Stiles felt his anger boil over. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!"

"What? Why?"

"Get! Out!" At Stiles' shout Tyler flinched and started to cry. Scott watched his friend pick up the wailing infant before leaving the way he came in. "By the way his name is Tyler!"

#

It was 5 in the morning Stiles would be woken up in an hour by Tyler. He'd feed him and change him before putting him back in the crib showering and getting dressed. He'd take Tyler downstairs where he'd fix himself breakfast and once he was finished he'd fix something for his Dad and put it in the microwave. He'd take Tyler back upstairs and play with him for a while before holding him while he checked over his homework. His Dad would come home and Stiles would give him Tyler to feed while he ate his own breakfast. He would pack his school bag as well as a diaper bag and this would be when Derek would stop watching the house and head back home.

It would be 20 to 30 minutes until Stiles brings Tyler over so he can go to School, during which time he would shower and dress. Most mornings no words were shared, today Derek was the one to speak as Stiles handed over their precious bundle. "I'm sorry." Stiles only nodded before giving Tyler a quick kiss and turning to leave. He was stopped by his wrist being grabbed, something oddly comparable to what happened a few days prior.

"If you kiss me I swear to God I'm going to kick you in the nuts."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time." Stiles said curtly.

"Then say something."

"What do you want me to say? You kissed me! You kissed me after you told me want nothing to do with me." Stiles yanked his arm freed. "I have school and I work tonight. I'll be back to get him around 10."

"Let me keep him over night." Derek asked softly.

"No."

Derek hesitated. "Please?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. I'll be back around 10."He started walking to his jeep. "He'll be hungry around 11:30."

"I know how to take care of my son." Derek said angrily. Stiles ignored him as he got into the car and pulled off. Derek felt his anger dissolve as Tyler let out a burst of laughter and happily gnawed on his fist. Derek sighed and walked into the house.


	5. Dog Pile

_Present_

Stiles was late. We was supposed to get off at 9:45 to be able to get Tyler by 10 but he got held over. So now at 11:15pm he was finally pulling up to Derek's house. He knocked on the front door, waited a few moments but knocked again when he received no answer. He let out a huff and walked over to the fake rock that had the spare key hidden inside. He slid the key into the lock and slowly opened the door. He searched through the house for Derek but couldn't find any trace of him or of Tyler. He started to panic and tore through the house in search of his son. He was about to start screaming when he heard the faint sound of a snore coming through the door he knew led to the recently finished basement. He pulled the door open and quickly descended the basement stairs and froze in surprise when he reached the bottom.

Sleeping pads filled the floor and were covered with sleeping mats and blankets. On top of those sleeping mats was Derek, Scott, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Danny, and Tyler. They were lying in what could only be described as a dog pile. Derek lied in the middle on his side with Tyler cuddled close covered by his comforter from his crib upstairs. Scott lied on his back with his legs somehow tangled with Derek's but using Jackson's back as a pillow for his head. Jackson slept next to Tyler and lied half on the mats half on Danny who was cuddled close as Possible to Jackson. Allison somehow managed to use Erica who was sleeping next to Derek as her personal heating pad but still somehow managed to be cuddled with Scott.

At first he smiled at the sleeping wolfs and the human (Allison), but his smile quickly faded when Erica scooted closer to Derek and tossed an arm around his waist. He felt his anger start to rise but quickly squashed it. He had no say with who Derek dated, the same way Derek had no say with him. He was too tired to deal with this crap. He composed himself and slowly crept around the sleeping wolves until he was close enough to easily reach for Tyler. He was just about to pick him up when Derek's hand flew out and grabbed his wrist tightly. He gasped and looked into angry glowing red eyes and winced when the bones in his wrist painfully ground together. The red slowly faded when Derek realized who was reaching out for his son.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles let out a huff. "I came to get Tyler."

"It's late; you have school in the morning, just stay here." Stiles thought before jerkily nodding and trying to stand. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

Derek's brows furrowed "For what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "To sleep."

Derek shook his head. "Sleep down here."

Stiles licked his lips. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Derek sighed. "Stiles don't turn this into an argument just lay down."

"And where exactly am I supposed to lie?" Stiles whispered harshly.

"Where ever you want, they'll move." Derek said simply.

"Look Derek I don-"

"Oh my god Stiles shut up and lay down!" Stiles jumped at the sudden sound of Jackson's sleepy agitated voice. "You're son is going to be up in an hour crying the least you can do is let me sleep before I have to change his piss filled diaper." Danny mumbled something Stiles couldn't understand but it made Jackson nod. When Stiles made no move to lie down Jackson turned glowing green eyes towards him. "Don't make me beat you."

Stiles only waited a few moments longer before laying down in the space between Tyler and Jackson. As if sensing his father's presence, which was possible, Tyler started to fidget in his sleep. Stiles, used to this, just picked him up and laid him on his chest and rubbed a soothing hand along his back, Tyler instantly settled. With the now added space the dog pile instantly shifted.

Jackson rolled onto his side and scooted close to Stiles so his nose was almost touching his side and tossed an arm over his hip. Danny moved so he was spooning Jackson and twined their legs together. Derek cuddled close to Stiles and placed an arm over his hip and tangled one leg with Stiles'. With his pillow gone Scott let out a sound of protest and decided to just curl up close to Jackson instead. Allison moved so she was lying behind and in front of Derek's legs. Erica tried to scoot closer to Derek but was awaken by a sudden growl from her Alpha. She let out a haughty huff before rolling over and deciding not to be part of the pile.

"Is this okay?" Derek asked softly.

"It's a little weird but yeah." Derek gave him a soft smile. "This doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at you." Stiles said softly starting to fall asleep already.

"Be mad in the morning. Go to sleep."


	6. The Start

_Past_

The Alpha lounged on his couch as he waited for Stiles to show up. The human had said he had to tell Derek something important. Derek assumed it had something to do with why Stiles' scent has been off for the past few weeks. He heard the car pull up in the drive way and waited for the hesitant knock at the door before getting up. He opened the door and watched curiously as Stiles walked in and sat heavily on the couch without saying a word. Derek pushed the door shut and sat next to the teen.

"Do you remember a while ago when we uh…when I found out you weren't dead?" Stiles stuttered.

Derek grunted. "Yes."

"Do you remember what we did?" Stiles asked while looking everywhere but at the Alpha.

Derek sighed. "We had sex in your bedroom."

"And do you remember how you asked for a condom and I said don't worry about it I'm clean?" Stiles nervously scratched his neck.

"Yes." Derek gave the teen a hard look. "Did you lie to me?"

"No! I didn't lie to you." He said quickly. "Most definitely didn't lie. About that."

"Then what's wrong?"

Stiles finally met the Alpha's eyes. "I'm a Third."

"That's…nice?" Derek was confused Stiles' was a Third, so what? There were plenty of Thirds out there. Enough for it to considered another gender, hence 'Third'. A Third was a man who could become pregnant, and a woman who had a penis along with a vagina. Most parents if Third woman had their penis removed just for a sense or normality.

"Derek use your head! I'm a Third we had unprotected sex!" Stiles snapped.

Understanding dawned on Derek's face. "You're pregnant?"

"I haven't told my Dad yet." Stiles said in an uncharacteristically small voice. "I don't know what to do."

Derek's eyes flashed. "You're keeping it." Derek said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Stiles snapped. "I'm too far along to get an abortion even if I wanted to!" Stiles gave Derek a disbelieving look. "I can't believe you would even think I would do that!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant you're not giving it up for adoption."

"Derek I'm 16 years old I can't take care of a kid." Stiles said with a shake of his head.

Derek sighed. "More likely than not the baby is a wolf Stiles."

Stiles sighed and buried his face in his hands. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You can't let anyone know it's mine, outside of the pack." Derek said quickly.

Stiles furrowed his eye brows. "What? Why?"

"Stiles I was 23 when we had sex you were and still are16, by the time it's born I'll be 24 and you'll only be 17. I was a fugitive and suspect in a murder case. Your father is the sheriff; he'll have no issues with getting me put away for statutory if not flat out rape." Stiles let out a sigh and sat silently next to Derek. Derek smirked at Stiles' flinch when he laid a hand flat on his stomach. "How far along?"

Stiles snorted. "Can't you do math? I'm around 11 or 12 weeks give or take."

Derek nodded. "Lay down."

"What? Why?"

"Lay. Down." Derek said with a growl and a flash of red eyes.

"Okay! Jeeze no need to get all growly and shovey. Hey! Woah woah woah woah!" Stiles flailed his arms and tried to yank his shirt back down. "You can't just yank up my shirt!" His eyes widened and he started to panic when Derek started to sniff his stomach. "Oh my God! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up." Stiles' teeth clicked shut. "It's a boy."

"You found that out by sniffing my stomach?" He bit his lip to hold back moan when a how hand rubbed his stomach. "What are you doing?" He whispered trying to ignore the small licks of arousal he felt forming. He clenched his eyes shut and held back the gasp that threatened to come forth when Derek kissed his stomach right above his belly button.

"I don't know." Derek answered sounding just as lost as Stiles. "Just don't move."

And Stiles didn't.


	7. Breakfast

_Present_

Derek watched Stiles who watched Danny who was playing with Tyler. Tyler let out a screech of laughter that made Danny smile even more; Derek smiled at his pack mate before turning back to Stiles. "You don't have to watch him like a hawk. Danny knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does but this is the first time I've seen him with him." Stiles replied never taking his eyes off the pair. Tyler became still and his face started to turn red Stiles was about to go see what was wrong when Danny made a disgusted face and fanned his hand in front of his nose. Derek couldn't help the sudden burst of laughter.

Danny turned to face Derek and Stiles. "Your kid is foul man." He chuckled before tossing a pillow at Jackson and commanding him to go get diapers and wipes.

"I think they've got this handled. Come eat with me?" Derek asked.

"I don't…"

"He's fine, trust me. Allison made breakfast, you can eat and still have time to get home and get ready for school." Stiles sighed before nodding and following Derek up the basement stairs. Derek led Stiles to the kitchen and pulled out a seat for Stiles before sitting next to the teen. Allison had just scraped the last of the eggs onto a serving plate and placed it on the table along with plates stacked high with toast, waffles, beacon, sausage, and a bowl full of sliced fruit. Stiles was about to start placing food on his plate when it was snatched from his hands. "What do you want?"

"I can fix my own plate." Stiles said indignantly.

Derek brushed his tone off. "Just tell me what you want, don't argue."

"A little bit of everything." Stiles said brows furrowed in confusion. Derek sat about fixing Stiles' breakfast and had just sat it in front of him when Jackson and Danny emerged from the basement and Erica came from what Stiles assumed was the bathroom. She reached out for Tyler but Danny shook his head no saying he was okay. Danny sat next to Stiles and Derek watched silently as Jackson fixed Danny's plate while Danny and Stiles cooed and played with Tyler. He was starting to fix his own plate when Erica tried to take it from his hand.

"I got it." Derek barked.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Let me do it."

Derek glared. "Erica I said I got it."

"Just let me-"

"I said _no_!" The table fell silent at Derek's sudden sharpness. Erica's eyes flashed an eerie yellow before she rose to stomp away. " _Stop_." And she did. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Sit down and eat. When you're done you can go to school and pout all you want." Erica sat back down anger obvious in her features but she did as she was told.

Tyler let out a squeak that put all eyes on him as he smiled a goofy toothless drool filled smile. Jackson was the first to laugh and soon the whole table was alive with giggles, aside from Erica of course. Derek shook his head when the laughter died down and tucked into his breakfast. He watched as Danny carefully held Tyler while he ate and Stiles talked to Jackson. He reached his hand out and grabbed Stiles' free hand that sat under the table. Stiles stopped mid-sentence and gave Derek a confused look. Derek continued eating like nothing had changed. Stiles slowly turned back to face Jackson.

Derek couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face when Stiles started to rub his thumb along the back of Derek's hand. He had fucked up big time but maybe he still had time to fix this.


	8. That Awful Moment

_Past_

Stiles bit at his thumb nail, a bad habit he had kicked a few years back but had now started back up with a vengeance. He was going to tell his Dad he was pregnant. He knew that no matter how he phrased it his father was going to pop a fuse. He heard the cruiser pull into the driveway and took a deep calming breath that only further fueled his anxiety and did nothing to calm him down. Hid Dad walked through the front door with a huff and tossed his keys onto the small table by the door.

"Dad I have to talk to you." Stiles said quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes but I'd rather it didn't." The sheriff let out a huff and walked into the dining room where Stiles was sitting. He took the seat next to his son and waited for him to start talking.

"Dad…what's the worst thing that I could do that would make you hate me?" Stiles asked softly.

"I could never hate you Stiles. Depending on what you did I may be disgusted or may not like you but I could never hate you." Confusion was heavy in the Sheriff's words.

"You didn't answer my question." Stiles said with a sigh.

"As long as you didn't kill anybody; nothing really." The Sheriff gave his son a confused look. "Stiles…what did you do?"

He couldn't help but babble. "Dad I swear to you I didn't do it on purpose, and I know I was stupid to let it happen but don't be mad at me. _Please_."

"Stiles, what did you do?" The Sheriff asked his voice rising in panic, thinking the worst.

"I'm pregnant." Stiles said in a small barely there voice.

The sheriff let out a rush of air in relief then the words finally sunk in. "You're pregnant!" Stiles gave him a jerky nod; eyes not lifting from the table. "Stiles…what…how could you let this _happen_!" The Sheriff rose quickly from his seat causing the chair to topple over.

"Dad I'm sorry. Just…please sit down."

"Sit down? _Sit down_! You want me to sit after my 16 year old son tells me he's pregnant!"

"Dad I-"

"Who's the father?" His Dad asked deceptively calm.

The sudden calmness threw Stiles off. "What?

"Who's the other father?"

"Dad, I don't-"

"Who is he?!" Anger was creeping back into his voice.

"I can't tell you." He said softly.

"Why."

"It's…it's complicated."

That was all the information the Sheriff needed. He stormed out of the kitchen and straight towards the front door, closely followed by his panicking son.

"Dad. Dad! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill Derek Hale!" The Sheriff snapped halfway to the cruiser.

"What? Why?" Stiles tried to play dumb.

"I'm not stupid Stiles!" He snapped. "I know it was him!"

"Dad…please…just-just stay here." Stiles begged.

"I'll be back in a few hours." The door was quickly slammed in his face as his Dad left. Stiles let out a sob he didn't even know he was holding in. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.


	9. Outing

_Present_

"I have a date with Derek on Saturday." Stiles said suddenly looking up at Isaac who was making ridiculous faces at the five, nearly six month old, who he held in a sitting position on top of the table in the mall food court.

"That's nice." Isaac said with an air of nonchalance.

"That's nice? That all you have to say?" Stiles gave Isaac a look. "Something tells me that's not what you really think."

Isaac sighed. "What do you want me to say Stiles? You two have been working things out for over a month now, I was expecting this to come up sooner or later."

Stiles fiddled with his straw. "I thought you cared about me?"

Isaac wiped the drool from the teething infant's mouth with his bib before speaking. "I do Stiles, I care about you a lot, but what do you want me to do? I know you love him, I knew that the moment you first mentioned his name. I also knew this would happen one day, but it didn't stop my feelings for you."

"I'm sorry." Stiles said, genuinely feeling guilty for inadvertently leading Isaac on. "We can still be friends. Right?"

"It's okay, besides you're the only friend I've got, outside of my pack anyway." Tyler made a raspberry that Isaac wiped away with a smile before placing him in his stroller and standing from the table. "Ready to finish shopping?"

Stiles nodded and threw away both of their garbage. Stiles reached out for Isaac's hand. "Is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"Kiss me." Was Isaac's quick reply.

"Not even gonna think about it?" Stiles said with a chuckle.

"We've pretty much been dating without putting a label on it, since we hung out after you found out you were pregnant. I think if I'm going to be pushed to permanent friend status the least I can get is one last proper kiss before its official." Isaac said with a cheeky smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "One kiss and that's it." Derek is going to kill me, was Stiles' last thought before soft moist lips covered his own. Stiles wasn't expecting this, Isaac was an amazing kisser. He let out a soft moan and stepped closer to Isaac, he willingly opened his mouth when his bottom lip was gently nibbled. Isaac's tongue was quick to dive in and map out every crevice it could find. When Stiles let out a whimper Isaac pulled away and gave Stiles' lip a few quick pecks. Stiles pulled the wolf back in for one last deep kiss before pulling slowly away for good. Isaac smirked at Stiles' dazed expression.

Isaac licked his lips. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He squeaked before clearing his throat. "You," He said with a shake of his head before stepping away. "are _still_ an amazing kisser." Isaac laughed before moving to start pushing the stroller.

"I know."

Stiles smiled at his ex-boyfriend friend. "Isaac, you're an ass."

#

Stiles pulled up to Derek's house and carefully removed a sleeping Tyler from his car seat. He dug out his keys to open the door and gently kicked it shut behind him once he was inside. He gave a quick wave to Jackson and Danny who were cuddled on the couch before going upstairs to place Tyler in the crib. He came back down and searched for Derek, coming up empty handed he decided to ask Allison who was typing away on her laptop. "Where's Derek?"

"He's the basement with Erica, training." She distractedly answered.

"Thanks." Stiles jogged down the basement stairs and walked over to the room that was sectioned off as a training area for the wolves. We watched as Erica lunged for Derek and missed. Stiles blinked and the next thing he knew Derek had a panting Erica pinned to the floor by her neck. She didn't appear to be worried; she actually liked it if her smirk was anything to go by. She reached up a hand and cupped Derek's cheek rubbing her thumb against the slightly haired flesh. Stiles shifted and the sound of his feet sliding across the floor got both wolfs attention. Derek seeing who it was quickly rose from his position over Erica, who sent a harsh glare his way.

"Can I talk to you?" Stiles asked softly. Derek nodded. "In private?" He asked directing his eyes toward Erica who was slowing rising from the floor.

"Don't mind me." She said with a wave of her hand. "Act as if I'm not even here."

"Erica." Derek said sternly.

"Fine." She snapped. "But remember what we talked about." She grabbed a towel from the table and walked quickly from the room but not before giving Stiles a smug smile.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked in obvious confusion.

Derek shrugged. "What did you want?"

Stiles fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. "You know that I went to the mall with Isaac today, right?" Derek nodded. "I told him about our date on Saturday, and that we could only be friends. I felt bad so I asked him how I could make it up to him…he asked for a kiss." At this Derek froze before digging into his pocket and pulling out a phone that he absently noticed belonged to Erica. After a few clicks of the keys he turned the phone towards Stiles. Stiles saw a picture of himself with his lips pressed against Isaac's. He looked up at Derek who he could tell by his eyes was fighting back anger. "I know what it looks like but I'm telling you now the kiss meant nothing. It was just that, a kiss. I know you have no right to believe me but I feel nothing beyond friendship for Isaac. I swear."

Derek tossed the phone onto the table that held the towels and before Stiles could realize his intentions, he had him on the floor arms pinned above his hand with one hand their groins pressed together, eyes slowly bleeding red. "You kissed him." He growled. "He kissed you after I told him not to touch what is mine." Stiles couldn't help but choke out a moan when Derek thrust their hips together. "I have to show him-show _you_ where you belong." Stiles moaned and leaned his head back and allowed Derek more access to his neck. Neither man noticed glowing yellow eyes


	10. Conception

_Past_

Stiles and Derek fell onto the bed in a tangled heap, tongues tangled in a futile battle for dominance, hands wandering on an aimless journey. Clothes were quickly tossed away and both moaned at the addicting sensation of flesh against flesh. Neither had planned to go this far, a random kiss of relief morphed into deep hungry kisses, which quickly delved into groping hands. Stiles yanked desperately at Derek's hair when the kisses found their way to his neck.

"Not where my Dad can see." Stiles panted.

Derek quickly moved his hungry mouth from the pale column of flesh towards tan nipples and quickly clamped him mouth over one and tweaked and pulled at the other. Stiles arched into the mouth trying to pull Derek closer. He never thought his nipples would be that sensitive. He panted softly when Derek kissed his was down his lightly defined stomach, detouring briefly at his naval, he bit his lips when Derek licked a hot stripe up the underside of his dick.

"Condom and lube?" Stiles had to decipher the words in his head before quickly going through his bedside drawer and quickly tossed a few packet of lube at Derek. "Where's the condom?"

"Don't need it, I'm clean." Stiles said quickly trying to open the small packet of lube.

Derek snatched the small packet from the trembling fingers and quickly pulled it open, quickly coating his fingers and pushing one deep inside Stiles. Stiles bit his lip and the sudden unexpected intrusion but didn't make any move to stop him. Derek grabbed Stiles' ignored length and gently stroked as he prepared Stiles' small entrance for something much bigger than a few fingers. He worked quickly and when Stiles started to push back against the four fingers he opened another packet and used it to coat himself and pressed in.

He had little more than the head of his cock inside when Stiles hissed and tried to move away. He let out a whine when Derek's hand forced his hips to remain still. "Hurts." Derek leaned down and covered his mouth with his own before harshly shoving the rest of the way in. Stiles' scream is only partially muffled by his mouth. He quickly kissed away the tears in an apology and gently caressed the teens sides to calm him down.

"Sorry." Stiles could only nod, not trusting his voice. "Tell me when." Stiles waited until the awful burning sensation changed to a dull throb before giving Derek the okay. Derek rocked gently before pulling out more and more and pressing in harder and faster. He reached between them and quickly jerked Stiles back to hardness.

The room filled with pants and moans and smelled of sweat and sex. When the two reached their peaks they called out each other's names and melted into the bed. Derek pulled out as gently as possible, apologizing again when Stiles winced in pain and pulled him close. "If you tell anyone that I cuddle after sex, I'll kill you."

Stiles smiled sleepily. "I can't believe I missed you and your threats." A silence fell between the two. "I'm glad the Alpha didn't kill you." Stiles said softly hoping Derek didn't hear him and when the wolf didn't respond he assumed he hadn't and fell asleep.

Once Derek was sure Stiles was sleep he gently ran his fingers over Stiles short hair. "Me too."


	11. Reality Check

_Present_

Stiles was exhausted, plain and simple. He got a grand total of 4 hours of sleep and it wasn't even at once. Tyler was teething from hell and wouldn't sleep for more than 30 minutes at a time. When his first tooth came in he wasn't nearly this cranky, and now with three coming in at once he was a baby from his worst nightmare. His lack of sleep was catching up to him and he was finding it hard to focus on his second to last class of the day. Scott sat next to Stiles and watched as his friend tried to fight off sleep.

"Go to sleep, I'll take notes." Stiles gave his friend a thankful look before laying his head on his desk and praying the teacher didn't call on him. He was just relaxing when he thought he heard his name.

"Stilinski!" Stiles quickly sat up and looked around and was slightly surprised to see their principle in the room. "Mr. Stilinski, I need to talk to you." He turned to Scott who shrugged and shook his head not knowing what was going on. He grabbed his things and followed his principle from the room to his office. "Please have a seat."

Stiles sat. "Whatever it is I didn't do it." Stiles said out of reflex.

"You aren't in trouble." The principle sat up in his seat. "I got a call from the hospital." Stiles felt his heart jump into his throat. "There's been an accident."

#

Stiles ran as fast as his feet would carry him through the hospital. Stiles ran straight to the nurses' station and asked for the room number; to impatient to wait for the elevator he ran the four flights of stairs and into the room. When he opened the door he felt tears of sadness, and relief fill his eyes. He quickly ran over to the beds occupant and enveloped him in a hug. He felt arms come around him and he held on tighter.

"Stop crying I'm fine." Stiles hadn't even realized the tears were falling. "Stiles." Stiles crawled onto the bed and curled up against his father not even attempting to stop the tears.

"You almost died." Stiles said miserably.

"I wouldn't go that far but, I'm sorry." The sheriff said holding Stiles close.

Stiles buried his face in his father's side. "I want you to retire."

The Sheriff sighed. "Stiles-"

" _Please_. I can't lose you. Tyler won't ever be able to meet mom, I don't want you to be taken away from me to."

The Sheriff sighed. "Stiles I can't just quit my job."

"I didn't say quit I said retire. Please. What if something worse happens?"

"What's worse than getting shot three times?" Stiles didn't answer but the Sheriff could feel the sobs wrecking his son's body. He didn't know how much time had passed but when the nurse came to get his vitals Stiles was still curled on the bed at his side only he was asleep.

"Visiting hours are over in half an hour." The sheriff nodded and the nurse left. Twenty minutes later the sheriff woke his son.

"You have to go." He said softly.

Stiles didn't move. "I want to stay with you."

"You have to get Tyler."

Stiles buried his face in his father's side. "He's with Derek."

"Stiles I know you want to stay but you have to go. Visiting hours start at 7. You can skip school and spend the whole day with me, you can even bring Tyler." Stiles reluctantly removed his body from the small bed.

"Did I hurt you?" Stiles asked softly

"I'll survive." The sheriff said with a smile. Stiles eventually pulled himself together and left the hospital and headed straight to Derek's. As he pulled up he saw Erica leaving the house in an angry huff. When we waved at her she growled and kept on stomping away. When he walked inside he found the remainder of the pack, minus Allison, in the living room. He didn't have time to comprehend before Scott ran over and tackled him to the ground with a hug. Stiles smiled and greedily hugged his friend back. Scott pulled away and helped him back up; he was soon enveloped in a hug by Jackson and Danny. Derek didn't hug him; he took his hand and led him up to his bedroom.

"Lay down." Stiles crawled into the middle of the bed after kicking off his shoes and burrowed under the covers. Derek crawled into the bed behind Stiles and pulled him to his chest. "It's going to be okay." Stiles nodded in agreement but still felt a few tears escape. Derek listened as Stiles breath evened out then slowed letting him know Stiles was sleep. He gently kissed Stiles' head. "I love you."


	12. Confirmation

_Past_

Stiles stared at the overwhelming number of pregnancy tests. He finally said screw it and grabbed four random ones and walked to the counter. The cashier gave him a curious look as he rang him up. "For you or your girlfriend?"

Stiles drummed his fingers on the counter. "Umm…me."

"That explains the shaking." He placed the last test in a bag. "$35.20" Stiles pulled out his wallet and paid. The cashier cocked his head to the side. "You're part of Hale's pack right?"

Stiles gave him wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a werewolf too; I can smell him all over you."

Stiles' face turned a lovely shade of red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The cashier chuckled. "Let's put it this way, I can already tell you now that you're test are all going to be positive." Stiles let out a groan. "I take it that it wasn't planned then?"

"Planned?!" Stiles tossed his hands up in the air. "I'm 16, we aren't even together, and, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

The cashier smirked. "Well he obviously doesn't hate you as much as you think if your current condition is anything to go by."

"Yeah well, when we woke up the next morning he made it painfully clear how much I _didn't_ mean to him." Stiles said bitterly as he snatched the bag off of the counter and started to walk away.

"What are you doing Saturday?" The cashier called after him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Probably getting murdered by my Dad, why?"

"Come hang out with me." The other teen said with a smile.

"Did you miss the part where I said I was going to get murdered?" Stiles said while taking another step away.

"I heard you but I just gave you a reason to fight for your life." He said with a smile.

Stiles felt his face faintly heat up the guy had an amazing smile. "How do I know you aren't some crazy wolf who's out to kill me?"

"I wouldn't be flirting with you if I was going to kill you." Stiles blushed harder. "Meet me in the mall food court at 3. My name is Isaac by the way."

"Stiles." Isaac smiled. "I'll meet you there if I'm not dead."

"Excellent." Stiles quickly left the store before the blush on his face became any more noticeable.

#

Longest five minutes of Stiles life, plain and simple. The timer went off on his phone and he quickly grabbed the test of the toilet seat. "No." He groaned. "This can't be right." He quickly opened anther box and took another test. When he saw the results he used the last two to try and prove the other two wrong. He leaned against the bathroom door and slowly slid to the ground. This couldn't be happening. They only had sex one time. Stiles felt tears of frustration and shame fill his eyes. How could he be so stupid and let this happen? His wallowing was cut short when he heard the front door close. He quickly gathered all the pregnancy tests and their boxes and shoved them in the bag he brought them home in. He ran out of the bathroom and into his room and shoved the bag under his bed before heading downstairs to greet his Dad.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just hit my foot off the door, nothing to worry about." Stiles didn't know if he should be grateful or upset that his Dad fell for the obvious lie, Stiles still had his shoes on.


	13. Trick Or Treat

_Present_

Derek watched as the photographer took pictures of Tyler who often looked at her with an awe struck, doe eyed expression. Today was Tyler's first Halloween and Stiles wanted to savor the moment. Stiles couldn't take Tyler trick or treating because he promised to help his recovering Dad pass out candy. Tyler happily chewed away on the outside of a candy bar wrapper, eyes still obviously tired from having his nap cut short. He tossed away the candy bar and crawled over to his little drawer.

"Who's all going with you?" Stiles asked as he watched Tyler pull at the drawers.

Derek brows furrowed. "As of now it's just me, why?"

"Would it be okay if Isaac went with you?" Stiles asked nervously.

Derek fought the urge to growl. "I guess."

Stiles smiled and gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I already told him you said it would be okay so he'll be here around 4." Derek nodded and gave Stiles another kiss that was cut short by their son's pitiful whine, a sound they knew was quickly followed by tears.

Derek let out a small groan against Stiles' lips. "Get him so I can change before you leave." Stiles nodded and went pick up their fussy son. Stiles shared a few last words with the photographer before she left. He called out to Derek telling him to hurry up when he saw it was closer to four then he thought. When Derek descended the stairs, Stiles didn't know if he wanted to kiss him or laugh at him. Derek had on a brown sweater vest, with a white button up dress shirt and navy tie underneath. A navy blazer with a matching pair of navy shorts that stopped just above his knees. A pair of gray dress socks that stopped just below the knee, a pair of brown dress shoes, and a navy colored ball cap in his hand.

"Oh my god you're Christopher Robin." Stiles readjust Tyler on his hip. "You're Christopher Robin and Tyler's Tigger and I really wish I had a camera because this is just priceless. I don't know if I want to kiss you for having the balls to go out dressed like that or to laugh at you for the utter sappiness of the situation." Stiles said with a smile. Tyler reached out for his Dad and Stiles easily handed him over and quickly dug out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked making a grab for the phone

Stiles stepped out of his reach. "Just let me take one picture."

"No, Stiles."

"Please Derek, just one. I promise."

Derek reached for the phone again. "No."

Stiles danced out of his reach. "Please?"

He adjusted Tyler on his hip. "No."

"Derek."

Derek growled. "No."

"I'll blow you if you let me." Derek stilled and smiled for the picture and Stiles fought the urge to burst into a fit of laughter. A knock came to the door and Stiles snapped two pictures before going to answer the door. He was surprised by Erica on the other side. "Why do you look like red riding hoods slutty sister?"

"I'm going to a party, not that it's any of your concern." Erica said with a roll of her eyes as she shouldered past the other teen. "Where's Derek?"

"He's in the play room with Tyler." Stiles brows furrowed in confusion as she smirked and made her way to the room were the Alpha was playing with his son.

Derek listened to her heals click against wood and muffle against carpet, when she appeared in the door way the smirk that was on her face slowly slid away. "Why aren't you dressed?" Anger was heavy in her words.

He looked Erica over and realized Stiles' earlier description was oddly accurate. "I never said I was going to the party. I said I'd think about it."

She put her hands on her hips. "I bought your costume."

"What you bought me was a strip of cloth, hardly what I would consider a costume." Derek rolled the ball across the room for Tyler to chase.

"Am I missing something here?" Stiles asked looking between the two. He couldn't help but feel like there was something more that he was obviously missing.

"Yes. You are." Erica snapped.

"No, you aren't." Derek countered.

A devious smirk crossed her features. "You never told him did you?"

Stiles brows furrowed. "Told me what?"

"I challenged your position as Alpha Female. Well considering you aren't a girl it'd be Alpha Male." Stiles looked between the two; face caught some place between hurt and confusion. She had challenged his place in the pack? A place he, admittedly, didn't even know he had. The fact that Derek didn't tell him hurt. Did he think he couldn't defend it? Did he want Erica? Had he already chosen? Was he wasting his time trying to fix something between them that would never be fixed?

"Hey, did you guys know that you left the front door wide open?" Isaac stopped in his tracks and looked at the rooms occupants. "Is everything okay?" No one answered.

Fuck that. Derek was _his_ and _nothing_ was going to change that. He was on Erica before either wolf could stop him.


	14. Fix You

_Past- After School (after Breakfast)_

Derek was used to having the group of teens show up at his house after school sometimes all of them came, sometimes a few, and on a rare occasion none of them show up at all. He had asked Stiles to come over after school and Stiles said he would after he got yelled at by his Dad for being gone last night and not telling him where he was. So now at 3:40 it was just him and Tyler. He watched Tyler with a half-smile as he tried to master the art of holding his booboo keys. Ridiculous name for a toy, yes, but Tyler loved those stupid plastic keys on their brightly colored ring.

Derek was pretty sure Tyler was going to be a wolf. At 3 months and a week old he was doing things a lot earlier than his pediatrician's said he would. At two weeks old he was already lifting his head and now when they sat him up he looked all over the room. He also smiled and cooed when he knew or saw himself or Stiles near. The front door opened and he heard Jackson, Stiles, and Danny walking into the house. He heard Stiles let out a chuckle and say something about how he thought Jackson was with Scott before they finally talked.

"If Jackson so much as even _thinks_ of Scott as more than our Alpha's Beta I'll castrate him." Danny growled out.

"Danny I think that would be more of a punishment for you than it would be for him." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Stiles my friend, you have it all backwards." Derek heard Jackson's spluttered words trying to defend his wounded pride.

"Oh my god! Jackson you-and Danny you-I totally thought-ugh, how did I get that wrong!" The trio walked into the living room to see Derek sitting on the floor in front of Tyler in his bouncy seat. Stiles dropped his book bag and crawled on the floor over to Tyler with a smile on his face. "Hi baby! Did you miss me today? I missed you." Stiles unbuckled Tyler from his bouncer and pulled him into his lap. Derek inwardly smiled as he watched Stiles and Tyler together, Stiles fawning over their son and Tyler greedily soaking up the attention and laughing. "Aren't you so excited? Daddy got called off today so that means I get to spend my whole day with you. I was going to let you spend time with Grandpa but he's a little mad at me today so you can see him later or tomorrow." Tyler let out a happy screech. "You would think it's funny Grandpa's mad at me wouldn't you, taking after your other Dad already. What is he teaching you when I'm away?"

Stiles was so absorbed in his conversation he didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching him. "And guess what I learned today? I learned that your Uncle Jackson is Danny's b-"

"Woah! Hey! That's enough of that conversation!" Jackson quickly interrupted. "How about Danny and I take Tyler upstairs to play while you and Derek talk."

Stiles laughed and handed Tyler to Jackson. "I was going to say boyfriend you know."

"Yeah, sure, of course you were." Stiles watched Danny and Jackson disappear up the stairs before flopping back to lean against the couch.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Derek moved to sit next to Stiles but didn't answer. "You know wanting to talk means you have to you know…actually talk." Derek cupped Stiles' cheek and leaned in to give him a deep, quick, but searing kiss. When he pulled away Stiles' eyes were closed but his brow was furrowed in confusion before his eyes blinked open.

"I'm an idiot." Derek said when Stiles' chocolate eyes finally locked on him. "I thought by pushing you away that it would hurt less when you left but I was wrong."

"I wasn't going anywhere." Stiles mumbled.

"I know that now but I didn't when your Dad came pounding on my door. After he threatened my life, he told me that you were either giving the baby up for adoption or he and you were moving. I knew you weren't going to give him up, you had already told me you weren't, but I didn't want you to move either. I told your Dad I would only be in the baby's life, I hadn't meant to be such an ass about it but I didn't know how to be nice about it. Hell, is there a nice way to tell someone you're avoiding them?"

Derek moved to lean back against the couch. "When I saw you at the Pizzeria with that other wolf I snapped. It was easy to do when you were mad at me and I thought you were alone. You know how people say as long as the person they love is happy, even when it's not them, then they're happy too? That's total and complete bull. You were laughing and touching and being happy with someone that wasn't me and I couldn't handle it." Derek's voice dropped off at the end.

"So you decided to attack my friend." Stiles stated.

"I told you I was sorry." Stiles snorted. "And I meant it. That wolf and his family have lived here for a while and I've never had problems with them. It was the look that came over your face when he played with Tyler that made me do what I did. I was only intending to tell him to leave but it escalated." Derek felt like an idiot.

"And the kiss?"

Derek smirked. "I was going to kiss you either way."

"I meant the kiss from a few minutes ago."

Derek looked away. "I wanted to kiss you one last time in case you tell me I'm too late and you're with the other wolf."

"I'm not with Isaac, at least not officially." Stiles chewed his bottom lip. "He was there for me when no one else was. He loves Tyler and Tyler loves him, I'm not going to take that away."

"Are you going to keep seeing him?" Agitation was heavy in his voice.

"He's my friend. I'm not going to just stop talking to him and hanging out because you want me to. If you mean the more personal aspects, yes, those things will stop." Derek's eyes flashed briefly but he didn't say anything. Stiles pulled his knees to his chest. "So where does this leave us?"

"I want to be with you but I know it's not going to happen straight away. We have issues we need to work out, our number one being your Dad." _Followed closely by Erica_.

Stiles smiled. "My Dad is a stubborn man."

"Considering you're his son, it doesn't surprise me." Derek said with a small smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Stiles said with a smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, does it involve my life being at risk?"

"No." Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip. "Can you kiss me again? It'll be a while before I let you do it again and I need something to hold me over." Derek didn't need to be told twice. Stiles sighed into the kiss and gently cupped Derek's cheeks with both hands. This was pure torture knowing that he won't feel these Delicious. Amazing. _Oh my god yes!_ Lips against his again. He let out a whine when Derek pulled away. "One more." He mumbled against parted lips.

"I thought you said it would be a while." Derek chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me you stupid wolf." Derek pressed their lips together again and yep, he was definitely going to miss this.


	15. Talking Helped

_Past-8 Days after Stiles kicked out Scott_

It had been a just over a week since Stiles had kicked Scott out of his bedroom. It didn't take long for Scott to realize that he hadn't been the best of friends to Stiles, since he found out he was pregnant. He didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact that Derek was his Alpha now and Derek's avoidance of Stiles transferred to him, or if he was just being a genuinely bad friend. Either way, he was fixing this. He leaned against Stiles' car as he waited for him to leave school; he skipped the last fifteen minutes of his class to make sure he didn't miss him.

When Stiles walked out of the front doors and saw Scott leaning against the side of his car, he let out a sigh. He thought about turning around and going back inside but Scott looked up and saw him standing in the entryway. He took a hesitant step towards Stiles, but thought it better to wait for him to come over instead. Stiles slowly approached his car.

"What do you want Scott."

"I want to apologize." Scott said quickly.

Stiles made a sweeping gesture. "Apology accepted, now can you move so I can get in my car."

Scott's mouth opened and closed in shock. "But I didn't even get to-"

"I have to pick up Tyler from Derek's" He interrupted. "I don't have time for this now."

"Then let me ride with you."

"No." Stiles said quickly.

"Please." He begged. "I just want to apologize and if you won't wait for me to do it here then let me ride with you and do it in the car."

Stiles let out a groan. "Fine, whatever, get in the car."

Scott quickly climbed inside and waited for Stiles to start driving. "First off I'm sorry for avoiding you when I found out you were pregnant. I'm still not sure if it was intentional or if it was some subconscious Alpha thing but I'm sorry either way." Scott started off. "I knew Tyler was a boy, Derek told us the night he was born at the pack meeting but he wouldn't tell us his name, but now I know why, you named him after his Dad." He looked over to Stiles who was focused on the road but the drumming of his thumb on the steering wheel let him know Stiles was listening. "Jackson isn't my new bestfriend. Derek bit him after the whole Peter situation and it turns out he's an Omega. Omega's are like, the pack caregiver babysitter or something like that, when they aren't lone wolves, I wasn't really listening when Derek was talking. Danny is too, Derek bit him after Jackson brought him to him. Apparently he and Jackson had this _thing_ going on and he got a little carried and way and clawed and bit him. Derek bit him to save his life."

A silence fell between the two until Stiles finally spoke up. "I didn't hear an apology for being a shitty friend in that long winded spiel."

"I'm sorry first for being a shitty friend. I'm sorry second for not even knowing your son's name. I'm sorry I let you think Jackson had taken your place. I'm sorry for kissing Lydia and I'm extremely sorry for ditching your for Allison last year. I know this doesn't fix everything but can we please at least be civil even if you don't want to be my best friend anymore?" Scott stared at Stiles with his best puppy eyes.

"Ugh. You're like a freaking puppy." Scott gave a confused but sad face. "How can I be mad at you when you make that ridiculously dopey face combined with that heartfelt, but crappy, apology?" Scott smiled. "I shouldn't get over it this easily but I am. Yes we can be friends again but you're going to have to work your way back up to bestfriend status. I think you've been replaced anyway." Stiles pulled up to the front of Derek's house, put the car in park, and looked over at Scott who had a megawatt smile. "Stop smiling like that you look like the Cheshire Cat." If possible Scott smiled harder.

"God I missed you." Scot unbuckled his seat belt and started to lean over towards Stiles. Stiles in his state of panic couldn't unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Scott don't you dare!" Scott pounced. "Ack! Let me go!" Scott hugged his friend tightly. "Scott!" Stiles let out a yelp when he felt fingers dance across his sides. "Scott! Scott! No! Hahahahah!" He wiggled uselessly in his seat. "Scott!" Scott continued to tickle his best friend and Stiles tried desperately to get free, and out of the car. Neither teen noticed the envious eyes watching from living room window.


	16. Yeah It Hurt, But I'm Stiles

_Present-Night of Trick or Treat_

_Italics_ =flashback

Derek and Stiles collapsed onto the teen's bed, mouths suctioned together, hands tugging at shirts desperate to have skin bared and touching. Derek Finally managed to yank Stiles' sleep shirt over his head and his eyes roamed over the bruises that littered his chest and stomach. Stiles noticed Derek staring; he put his hand under Derek's chin and tilted the older man's head up until their eyes met.

"You didn't give them to me so don't worry about it."

Derek removed his chin from Stiles' hand and moved to kiss his cheek which was also bruised and down to his chest, kissing every bruise until he reached the low waist of his pants and back up to his lips. "I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I didn't tell you."

_Stiles had been told his entire life that you never hit a woman and that if you do, you have no other choice and you are to_ _**never** _ _hit her first. His father's teaching flew right out the window when he saw the shit eating smug look that crossed Erica's features as she spoke. He wasn't sure where all the pent up anger came from but it wasn't nearly satisfied when his fist made contact with her face. He felt no guilt when she went down._

" _You are such a_ ** _bitch_** _! You have no idea how much_ ** _SHIT_** _I've gone through this past year. And finally,_ ** _finally_** _when things start to go right you have to go and ruin everything!" Erica's face curled into a snarl, she pulled her arm back and swung, connecting solidly with Stiles' face._

"I don't understand why you had to hit her first." Derek said softly while trailing his lips once again over the bruises.

"Was I supposed to let her hit me first?" Stiles let out a moan and arched slightly when Derek latched on to a nipple.

_Stiles fell to the ground, but didn't stay down for long, which surprised everyone. He got back on to his feet._

" _Stiles I really don't want to hurt you." Erica said while licking at the blood on her lip._

" _Well you should've thought about that before you tried to ruin my life!" He ran and tackled Erica to the ground. Erica was a wolf but she wasn't the best of fighters. Derek was trying to train her but they usually never got far before she was distracted. She managed to punch Stiles in the side and pushed him off. He blindly swung and his hand connected with her leg as she stood. In a bout of blind anger she pulled her leg back and kicked him in the stomach. She managed three kicks before Stiles grabbed her leg, stopping her from pulling back, and yanked her to the ground._

"If she touched you first I would have torn her apart." Derek said simply as he tugged Stiles' loose sleep pants down and off lightly tanned legs. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"I just got out the shower remember, and I don't sleep in underwear." Derek lowered his mouth to swipe his tongue along the underside of Stiles' dick. "Mmmnh…Derek." Derek mouthed along the length until he reached Stiles' heavy sack and weighed each ball individually on his tongue. "I thought I was supposed to do you." Stiles bit his lip and watched in avid fascination as Derek sucked him into his mouth and pulled off with a lewd pop.

"Think of this as my sorry for not stepping in sooner."

_Erica growled pounced on top of Stiles, face feral and nails elongated. She brought her hand back to strike but was roughly tossed across the room by an enraged Alpha before she could. Erica quickly sprung from where she was tossed and charged back at Stiles. Derek quickly grabbed her by her neck and slammed her to the ground. Stiles tried to get to Erica before she got up from the ground but a solid arm around his waist held him still._

" _What are you doing Derek, I would have won!" Erica yelled._

" _Derek isn't something to be won!" Stiles snapped, tossing his hands in the air in exasperation. "And even if he was the final choice is his and he doesn't want you! I didn't want you, Scott didn't want you, none of the guys at school want you, and I'm trying to figure out why in the hell anyone_ _ **would**_ _want you!" A small silence fell upon the room and that's when Stiles realized Tyler was crying and reaching out desperately for Stiles. Stiles wiggled out of the arm, he just noticed was Isaac's, and Scooped Tyler up from where he stood crying._

Stiles dug one hand into Derek's dark locks and had the other over his mouth to try and muffle his sounds. His Dad was only just down the hall in his bedroom, hopefully, asleep. Stiles bucked his hips and moaned into to his hand when Derek did that…that… _thing_ with his tongue that never failed to make Stiles lose control. He desperately tugged at Derek's hair, wishing with all his might, that his Dad would've gotten a girlfriend so he wouldn't be here and he could be as loud as he wanted and oh _shit_ Derek was going to fucking kill him with his mouth.

Stiles hissed and arched his back when Derek pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it almost harshly. "I don't understand how you're so good at this-ungh, fuck! You said-you said I was the only guy you've ever been with." Stiles panted.

Derek pulled off with a pop. "You are." Was his quick answer before he swooped back down, bypassing the weeping dick in his face and deciding he'd rather taste Stiles' hole.

"Oh God!" Stiles' nails dug harshly into the wolfs scalp.

_Stiles took Tyler and disappeared into the bathroom while Derek handled Erica. "You have to go."_

" _Fine I'll be back tomorrow." Erica said haughtily as she fixed her clothes._

" _No. You won't." Derek said firmly._

" _Tomorrow's a full moon. The pack runs together." She said cockily._

" _And we will, but you won't, not with us."_

" _So, what? You're kicking out of the pack run because I got into a fight with Stiles?"_

" _I'm kicking you out of the_ ** _pack_** _because you got into a fight with my_ ** _mate_** _." Derek said looking into her shocked eyes._

" _You're_ ** _what_** _?" She yelled enraged._

" _Yeah…I'm going to check on Stiles while you deal with the crazy epileptic." Isaac said quickly before disappearing after Stiles._

"P-put a finger- _ah_ \- inside." Stiles puffed out. " _Please_." Derek sucked his middle finger into his mouth coating it, before slowly pressing it into the withering mass below him. "Move." Stiles growled out when Derek made no moved towards using his finger.

Derek nipped his thigh in reprimand. "Don't _rush_ me." Derek licked his way up from Stiles' pink pucker back to his shaft and sucked it back into his mouth. Derek curled his finger and pressed it against the spot he had recently become quite acquainted to, and obsessed with. The hand that covered Stiles' mouth was absolutely useless; he kept taking it off to talk and forgetting to put it back. Derek pulled off and slowly jacked his cock. "Want to fuck my mouth?"

"Yes, yes, _please_." Stiles begged.

_Isaac walked into the bathroom to see Stiles sitting on the toilet with red puffy eyes filled with unshed tears, but he had a smile on his face and occasionally let out a bubble of laughter as he watched Tyler 'dance' to the music that was playing on his cell phone. Isaac watched the pair of a few moments before knocking gently and walking into the bathroom and sitting on the lip of the bathtub. "You okay?"_

_Stiles licked his lips._ " _I'm fine."_

" _You smell like blood." Isaac looked his friend over._

" _I have a busted lip but I cleaned it." Tyler dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to Stiles. "You're so lazy, you learned everything else early you need to learn to walk." He said in false agitation as he picked up Tyler and placed him in his lap._

_Isaac ran a hand over Tyler's hair._ " _Derek kicked Erica out."_

_He let out a huff._ " _Yeah well small price to pay for getting into a fight."_

" _I meant out of the pack."_

" _Oh…why?"_

" _Because she hurt you…and he loves you." Stiles looked away and blushed. "You should call your Dad and tell him you won't be back until late."_

The wet sound of Stiles sliding in and out of Derek's mouth filled the room. Derek rested on his knees, quickly jerking himself off with one hand, while the other hand had two fingers slowing moving in and out of Stiles' hole. Stiles stood above him trembling and on the very edge of his sanity. He was so close to coming he could practically taste it. He felt sudden sharp pleasure and those tight coils of pleasure that had been burning low in his belly finally snapped and he went over the edge, filling the inside of Derek's mouth with his seed.

He pulled his over sensitized dick out of Derek's mouth and took a few steps back to watch Derek come undone. The wolf came with a sharp intake of breath and a grunt. When Derek came down from his orgasmic high, he gave Stiles an expectant look Stiles rushed into motion. "Right, sorry." Stiles quickly got him a bottle of water from the case he kept under the bed and handed him the little trash can he kept in his room. Derek spit Stiles load into the garbage and took a few quick mouthfuls of water. "Most people would be offended about the fact that their boyfriends or girlfriends refuse to swallow. Luckily, I'm not most people." Stiles said with a smile before finally moving to properly clean himself off and to grab a new set of pajamas.

"You taste different now." Derek pulled on his shirt and refastened his jeans. He sat on the bed and waited for Stiles to some back inside. "Are we ever going to have sex again?"

Stiles laughed. "We just did."

Derek rolled his eyes and glared. "You know what I mean."

Stiles sighed. "Derek I just started on birth control not even two months ago. I just want to make sure that everything is working."

"It is working; I can smell it on you." He said in aggravation. His wolf didn't like that his mate was _purposely_ preventing himself from having a pup.

"Yeah well, that doesn't change anything. Accidents happen and Tyler is a handful all on his own."

"That's what the pack if for, to help each other." He watched Stiles slide into bed and recline back.

"I'm not going to put Tyler off on other people. We got ourselves into this situation and we need to handle it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You make it sound as if Tyler is a nuisance."

"He is! When he won't sleep, when he cries when nothing is wrong, when he wants me to play and I'm busy, but I wouldn't trade him for the world at my feet. I'm seventeen with a 10 month old son Derek. I love Tyler with every fiber of my being but he's it. I don't want anymore, at least not until I'm done with college and have a career."

"I know I just…I don't like it." Derek glared at the floor.

"No. Your wolf doesn't like it." Stiles corrected.

Derek muttered. "Same thing." They heard the sound of the door at the end of the hall opening at the same time. Derek quickly opened and jumped out of the window and Stiles quickly crawled under his blankets. His bedroom door squeaked as his Dad gently pushed it open. The Sheriff let out a sigh and mumbled under his breath about how he wouldn't listen if Stiles complained about being sick if he thought it was a good idea to sleep with his window open in October. His Dad shut the door behind him; when he heard his Dad's bedroom door shut a few moments later, he jumped out of bed and dashed over to his window. He stuck his head out and nearly screamed when he saw Derek standing on the ledge.

Derek smiled. "One day your Dad is going to catch us."

"He won't if someone would use their werewolf senses." Stiles said smiling back. "I have work tomorrow. I'll pick up Tyler when I get off."

Derek cupped his cheek with one hand and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. "Stay the night."

"Absolutely not. Full moon tomorrow and Tyler gets cranky on full moons."

"He's going to be a wolf. Let him be surrounded by pack, It'll help."

"I know, but not this time." Stiles said with a fond smile. "You should go. I'm sure Isaac wants to get back to his house."

"He likes watching Tyler." There was a slight bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah but you said you were dropping me off and making sure I got to bed, not getting a little nightcap."

"I was worried." Derek said softly before stealing a quick kiss.

"Go home." Stiles said with a goofy smile. He watched Derek jump from the ledge and walk down the street until he disappeared around the corner and he saw his car briefly in the intersection as it disappeared down the street.

" _I love him too."_


	17. Birthday

_Present Tyler's 1st birthday_

Tyler stared with wide eyes at the glowing flickering lights the were sitting atop the colorful thing that was sitting before him. He kept reaching out to touch the flickering lights but his Dad kept pushing his hand away, he was starting to get upset he just wanted to touch. He flinched a little at the sudden sound of the voices coursing together. When they stopped the people around him looked expectantly. There were so many smells and so many faces that he didn't know. Isaac, Dad's friend, was having the party at his house and, his pack, that's what Daddy called it, was there too.

"Blow." He watched as his Dad pushed air out of his mouth so he did the same. He heard everyone laugh. "Blow the candles silly." His Dad pointed at the glowing flickering bright things so he blew them and with some help, they went out. Everyone cheered and clapped so he did too and everyone laughed more. His Daddy pulled the things that used to be bright out of the small colorful thing and put a bib around his neck before nudging it closer.

"Taste." ATyler looked up at his Daddy. Usually when he heard that word it meant he was going to have to eat something he didn't like or didn't know what it was. Daddy swiped some of the blue stuff off the cake and rubbed it onto his lips. Tyler hesitantly licked it off, it was good. He jammed both his hands into the colorful tasty thing and shoved them into his mouth. He smiled up at his Dad who had the bright flashy thing that he sometimes saw his face on. A glob of cold stuff was put next to the thing he was already eating. It was dark and it was good.

Today was his birthday. He had no idea what it was but he thought that he liked it. He got to have all this food and he got to do anything he wanted and got to tear things apart that had toys inside and he didn't even get into trouble. After he ripped open the paper he played with toys and other little kids that were at the party and his Dad, Daddy, and Uncles, Aunts and Grandpa.

There was a lady who came with wavy blond hair. She knelt down in front of him like his Dad did when he came home from school or work. "Derek's going to regret kicking me out of his pack." Derek? That was his Daddy's name. He didn't like the blond lady. She smelled like something he used to smell but he didn't know anymore. She was pretty and she was smiling but her smell was wrong. She didn't smell like everyone else when they smiled.

She pulled out a medium sized package from behind her back and handed it to Tyler. He remembered from earlier that he had to rip the pretty paper to get to the thing underneath. It was a wolf, like his Uncles and Daddy. He had eyes that looked like his and his Dad's and it was so soft. He held the soft wolf to his chest and gave the blond a huge smile. He remembered her now; she used to come over all the time then one day she didn't. He was going to give her a hug when he was scooped up and the toy was ripped from his hand and tossed away.

Daddy was growling at the blond lady and she was looking back with a scary face. Dad was checking him over and asking him if he was okay. He didn't know what was going on he was starting to get scared and scratchy. He rubbed his cheek with his hand but his Dad snatched it away, he tried to use his other hand but his Dad kept holding it. Tyler let out a soft whine and tried to rub his now burning cheek.

"Derek! Something's wrong!" Dad only said Daddy's name like that when bad things were going to happen.

"What did you do?" The blond lady didn't answer. "What did you do!"

His stomach hurt, why did his stomach hurt? "Oh no." His Dad picked him up and bent him slightly over and everything came back up. Tyler started to cry everything was hurting; he needed Dad or Daddy to make it better. He tried to curl into his Dad's chest but his Dad wouldn't let him and he felt more stuff come up. "Derek, please! Something's wrong!" Dad was crying and everyone else was staring.

"Stiles! What's going on?" It was Grandpa. When Grandpa looked at Daddy he reached for his shiny pointer in his pocket.

"Hale! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Dad, don't! Put it away! I'll explain later!"

"Stiles-"

"I need you to take me to the hospital. Now, Please." Grandpa didn't wait and Dad held him close. His stomach felt better but now he couldn't breathe. Dad must have noticed because he asked Grandpa to drive faster. Tyler started crying harder, it was getting dark, and he didn't like the dark, bad things happened in the dark.


	18. Threats

_Past_ \- _night of_ _That Awful Moment_

Derek knew Stiles got his annoying knocking habit from someplace. He heard Stiles' Dad pulling up long before he started knocking on the door. Derek pulled the door open and really should have expected the fist that landed on his face. He stumbled a few steps and heard the door slam shut behind Stiles' father.

"Hello Sheriff, nice to see you too." Sarcasm hung heavily from his words.

The Sheriff held up a finger. "Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn't shoot you."

"You'd go to jail for murder." Derek said with an arch of an eyebrow but no fear.

"You had sex with my son." The sheriff growled. "He's 16 years old, ( **A/N:** the age of consent in California is 18 BTW) I should arrest you." Derek held his wrists out for the Sheriff to slap cuffs on. The sheriff, angered by Derek's obvious nonchalance, punched him again. "He's not keeping it."

"Yes he is. He's too far for an abortion." Derek said smugly while wiping the blood from his lip.

"I'm not going to let this ruin his life. He'll give it up for adoption, move away from here, and get a fresh start."

Derek shrugged. "I'll file for full custody."

"And go to jail for having sex with a minor." Derek fell silent and the Sheriff glare. He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Don't." The Sheriff paused, listening to the soft words. "I have no one left. I didn't mean to get him pregnant and I'm sorry I had sex with your son but please…" Derek couldn't believe he, a freaking Alpha wolf, was begging Stiles' _human_ father to keep contact with his _own_ child. "I just want to be in their lives. I'll leave Stiles alone and just help with the baby. I'll even pay for Stiles to go to college and anything the baby needs."

He never answered Derek, just walked out the door without a second glance and drove back to his home. He walked in through the front door to find Stiles curled up on the couch asleep. He had the photo album opened to the page where his mom was cupping her stomach and smiling at the camera, the picture was next to a small black and white sonogram of Stiles. As the Sheriff got closer he could see the tear tracks that were on his son's face.

The sheriff closed the photo album and placed it back on the shelf and pulled the throw blanket over Stiles' sleeping form before going upstairs and crawling into bed. This was not how he pictured becoming a grandfather, not even slightly.


	19. Bedside Manner

_Present_ \- _Day after the birthday party_

The Sheriff fought back tears of frustration as he stood in the door way and stared at his son. Stiles sat by Tyler's hospital crib and gently caressed his hand, Stiles looked awful. He hadn't left the room since Tyler was admitted the day before and looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks instead of just one night. Tyler was hooked up to a machine helping him breathe and had an IV that looked entirely too large for his body. Whatever Erica had put on the bear had not only covered Tyler in blisters and hives but found its way into his lungs and made it hard for him to breathe on his own.

The Sheriff knocked softly on the door. Stiles looked up at his father and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Dad."

"Hey kiddo." He placed a soft kiss to Stiles' head. "How's he doing?"

Stiles shrugged. "Same as before, he's not getting any better, but he isn't getting worse so I suppose that's a good thing."

The sheriff nodded. "You said he was a werewolf right? So he'll start to heal eventually…right?"

Stiles had told his Dad about the werewolves and what really had went on with the mountain lion attacks. "He's shown signs that he might be one, but nothing's been definite. If she put wolfs bane on the bear then I really don't know what's going to happen, it's deadly, Derek asked me to cut off his arm once when he got shot with a wolf bane bullet. If it's silver then you can equate this to a real bad allergic reaction and he'll start to heal…eventually."

"Are you staying here again?"

Stiles nodded. "They said they'll bring a bed I can sleep in with Tyler as long as I'm careful, I'll probably end up leaving him in the crib and just sleeping in the bed."

"Have you heard from Derek?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, but I did hear from Isaac, he said not to worry about anything." Father and son traded a few more softly spoken words before the bed was wheeled in. The Sheriff stayed a little while longer before kissing both son and grandson good night. It felt as if Stiles' eyes had just closed when he felt someone crawling into bed with him. The hand the flung over his waist wasn't heavy enough and he knew who it was almost instantly without opening his eyes. "Where's Derek."

"He's taking care of Erica along with the rest of your pack." Isaac said softly.

"Did you find out what was on the bear?"

"Silver."

"How did she get enough silver, in dust form, to put it on the bear?"

"We don't know."

Stiles pulled the arm further around his body and closer to his chest "Are they going to kill her?"

"I doubt it."

"I want them to." Stiles said darkly, eyes opening to land on his son. "You don't mess with someone's child, Isaac."

"I know."

"I want her to hurt." A tear fell from Stiles eyes.

"And she will," He placed a kiss to Stiles head. "I promise."


	20. Late Night Cravings

_Past_

Stiles hesitated for all of five seconds before pressing 3 on his speed dial.

"'lo?"

"Isaac I need a favor."

He could hear the spring as Isaac shifted in his bed. "What is it?"

"I'm kind of craving sweet and salty."

"Ice cream or candy?"

"Ice cream."

"Give about half an hour."

"Thank you."

Isaac rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t0shirt before walking across the hall to his brother's room. "Boyd can I use your car?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why do you need my car?"

"I have to go to the store."

Boyd glanced at the clock. "At 1:27 in the morning?"

Isaac fidgeted. "Stiles-"

Boyd groaned. "Take it." Isaac smiled and snatched the keys off the dresser. "Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."

Isaac froze. "I know what I'm doing." Boyd only grumbled and rolled over.

The drive to the store was quick and his search for the sweet and salty ice cream was even quicker. He watched as the dark haired teen in front of him fidgeted as he paid for his condoms. The curly haired boy nearly bowled him over in his haste to leave. Embarrassment poured off the other teen in waves as well as a small bit of arousal when his free hand landed on his waist to balance him.

The teen stared before mumbling. "Sorry."

"No problem."

Isaac paid for his ice cream and made his way to the Stilinski abode. The door was slightly ajar and Stiles was waiting patiently in the living room watching TV. When he saw Isaac he smiled and held up two spoons. Isaac quickly made his way over and they dug into the ice-cream.

"Thank you for getting this for me. I would have gotten it myself but my car is in the shop."

Isaac shrugged. "It's okay." They watched TV in a comfortable silence and once they were halfway through Stiles stood and put the ice cream in the freezer. He jumped when he turned around and saw Isaac only a few inches away. Isaac held his hand out and gently touched rounded belly, still small enough to be hidden by oversized t-shirts. "Is he moving?"

Stiles grabbed his hand and moved it to where small feet were pressing. "Yeah." He looked up and brown locked with blue. Neither was entirely sure who moved but when their lips met they were in no hurry to part.


	21. Morning After

_Past_ - _Morning after Conception_

Stiles let out a yelp as he was simultaneously woken up by his arm clock waking him up from school and pair of hands shoving him as far away as he could, meaning Stiles ended up on the floor. "What the hell!"

"What the fuck!" Derek snapped right back.

"You just pushed me out of my bed!" Stiles yelled indignantly slowly pulling himself back onto his feet.

"What did you do to me?" Derek growled.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

Derek glared. "You kissed me."

"It was a kiss of _relief_ ; you were the one that started with the grabby hands." Stiles blushed when he noticed his state of undress; he yanked his blanket of the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders to hide himself from Derek's view. "I thought you were dead, I was happy to see you weren't."

"You don't kiss people because you find out they're alive."

"So you're telling me you didn't kiss your Uncle when you found out he wasn't dead?" ( **A/N:** This is in the past, they haven't found out Peter is the Alpha)

"He was covered in burns; I didn't even shake his hand." Derek growled out.

Stiles shrugged. "Well I still don't see why you're mad at me; you had your penis in me not the other way around." Stiles froze. "Oh my _God_ we had sex!" He pointed accusingly at Derek. "You had sex with me! You stole my virginity you…you-"

Derek growled and lunged at Stiles, pinning the flailing boy to his bedroom floor. "First, shut up. Second, you kissed me. This entire situation," He pressed Stiles harder against the floor. "Your fault."

" _My_ fault? I'm not the o-"

Derek clamped a hand around Stiles throat. "Stop. Talking." Stiles quickly nodded. "Last night. Meant nothing. Also, _never_ happened. If you tell _anyone_ about what happened, I will rip your tongue out, with my claws. This changes _nothing_ between us. I don't like you, you don't like me. End of discussion." Derek moved his hand from Stiles throat and the teen took in greedy gulps of air. "Once we get rid of the Alpha there will be nothing keeping me here, especially some kid with a crush." Derek stood and yanked his jeans off of the floor and pulled them on. He grabbed his shirt and jacket before hopping out the window without so much as a second glance.

Stiles watched Derek leave while rubbing his tender throat. He pretended that Derek's harsh words didn't bother him as he walked over to his dresser to pull out a change of clothes.


	22. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

_Present_ \- _Why Derek didn't come to the hospital_

Derek heard the shuffling of the others behind him but he refused to look away from the girl hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. Deaton, who was for all intents and purposes Isaac's father, was also the Alpha of his pack. He stood next to Derek and watched the girl hang. "This is one of those instances where I wish werewolves still separated themselves from humans." Derek looked over at the dark skinned man.

"Why is that?"

"If we were still separated and went by werewolf laws, I would let you shred her to pieces without as much as a second glance." The man's eyes flashed red and Erica growled from her place tied to the ceiling. "As long as she's still breathing when you drop her at her parent's door step, it doesn't really matter what you do to her." The man took a step away from Derek and turned toward his pack. "Out." The command was sharp and stern and all were quick to comply except for one boy and Isaac. "Out, Isaac." A boy stood next Isaac. "You too Boyd." Boyd hesitated before leaving as well.

" _Isaac_!"

"But Dad-"

"He can stay." Derek said gruffly, Deaton nodded and gave one last glace before leaving. Derek let out a growl and the few members of his own pack followed Isaac's out of the room.

Just before Isaac's father disappeared out of the room he tossed Derek some encouraging last words. "There's no one around to hear her scream."

*D&S*

The scream the came from Erica's lips as he placed silver into her wounds filled Derek with so much satisfaction words could be used to describe it. His hands, face, and shirt, were covered in splatters of Erica's blood. Derek wanted desperately to pump her full of wolfs bane and watch her die, but he couldn't. If Erica turned up dead, he would be the prime suspect since he's the one the blond had recently taken to spending her time with.

"Why are you doing this?" Erica asked pathetically.

Isaac stared at her in shock. "Are you really asking that right now? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Before Derek could stop him, not that he would, Isaac grabbed on tightly to Erica's neck. "A _baby_ is in the hospital because of you!" His claws started to dig into her neck. "I swear to everything that I hold close if anything happens to him-"

Derek's hand clamped firmly onto Isaac's wrist and angry glowing amber eyes snapped to meet stern red. Isaac glared at Derek for half a second before looking away and releasing Erica's neck. "Take a shower, and then head to the hospital with Stiles."

"But-"

" _Go_." Isaac let out an angry growl before stomping out of the room in a huff.

Erica let out a chuckle and licked her bloodied lips. "All lone in a locked room, what can we possibly do?" Derek fought the urge to growl, the girl obviously wasn't all there. For hours he's been pulling her apart piece by piece and she's still got it stuck in her head that he wanted her. "Gonna make me scream? Make me beg for you?" Derek didn't answer with words.

*D&S*

Derek stood in the shower and watched the blood and water disappear down the drain, thoughts far away from his time in the shower.

_Derek dropped Erica's barely living form into her back yard. "If you even think about touching my mate or my son again I_ will _kill you. I want you gone, out of Beacon Hills, before the month is over. If you're still here, it's not just you that's going to turn up dead." Derek glanced briefly at the dark house; he could hear the slow steady heartbeats of Erica's sleeping family._

He flicked the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry off. He grabbed some clothes, dressed, and headed to the hospital to be with Stiles and Tyler. He stepped into the room to see Tyler still asleep in his hospital crib, hooked up to machines and looking so small and defenseless. Derek's heart clenched at the site of his son and he felt burning in his eyes. Stiles lied in a hospital bed on his side facing their sleeping child. He could tell by the lingering scent that Isaac was here earlier but he didn't really care.

He quickly made his way over to the bed and crawled in behind Stiles. He took a deep breath of the boys scent and watched their sleeping child over the top of the teens head. Stiles sighed and pressed closer to his body, knowing Derek was there, even in his sleep. Derek reached out to lace his fingers with Stiles' and resting their joint hands on the younger's stomach. He caressed Stiles' hand with his thumb and watched over Tyler until he fell into a light sleep.


	23. Life Doesn't  Stop

_Past- One of Stiles days at school once he started showing_

Stiles pretended not to feel the stares as he walked down the hall towards his next class. He couldn't ever recall seeing a pregnant teen at his school, let alone a pregnant Third. He wasn't exactly too fond of being the first but there was nothing he could do about it at this point. He was due fairly soon so there was no way of even hiding his round stomach, it wasn't too large but it was definitely noticeable. He walked into his math class and took a seat near the back, once he started to show he learned not to sit near the front because people stared and it was distracting.

During lunch he sat alone and usually didn't eat. He was the poor soul that got lunch sickness instead of morning sickness. It put a damper on his style, he loved food. Especially curly fries. Curly fries were like a gift from God that he indulged in whenever he got the chance. He usually people watched or read a book. Today he had settled on reading a book…well reading the same page over and over because he kept getting the feeling that someone was staring, which wasn't new, but this time it was different.

He finally grew irritated and slammed his book onto the table. He looked around the cafeteria until his eyes landed on Scott who was looking right back. Scott sat with Jackson, Allison, Danny, and Erica. The two gazed at each other until Jackson nudged Scott's arm drawing away his attention. They shared a few words and Jackson looked back over at Stiles. Something flashed in Jackson's eyes the Stiles was too far away to see. Jackson looked away and so did Stiles. It was just another day in his messed up life.


	24. It Gets Better

_Present-Tyler gets better_

Tyler was in the hospital for three days before Derek noticed the first signs of him healing. It was small and he thought he imagined it at first. The angry blisters that had covered Tyler's arms had disappeared. He shook Stiles awake and showed him Tyler's healing, Stiles let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at Derek before sending out a mass text letting everyone know about Tyler's small step towards recovery.

Two days later Tyler woke up screaming and trying to rip the tube in his mouth out. The doctors and nurses were baffled as to why he woke up but were quick to remove the breathing aid when the boy showed signs of being able to breathe on his own. Over the next few days Tyler's skin cleared up and he was slowly easing back into his energetic self. Two weeks after being admitted to the hospital, there wasn't even a sign that anything had even happened to the boy. Doctors and nurses were baffled as to how he could go from knocking at deaths door to perfectly fine in two weeks.

Stiles was worried that they were going to ask question and find out that something was wrong, that Tyler was a werewolf. Derek told him not to worry, so he didn't (not when Derek was around anyway), and three days after Tyler was fully healed he was released and Stiles was beyond ecstatic and babbled excitedly as he drove Tyler back home. When he opened the front door he nearly screamed when people popped out yelling surprise.

"What the hell!" He was caught somewhere between being scared at the sudden appearance of people and being happy that all his friends were in one place. "What are you guys doing?"

"We wanted to throw Tyler another, _better_ , birthday party." Scott said with a smile.

"To make up for the not so great one." Jackson said with a shrug. Tyler made a sound of discontent and Stiles put him down and the little boy shot over to Danny who happily picked him up.

"Derek said it was okay." Danny said lastly looking up at Stiles with a wide smile.

Stiles smiled fondly. "You guys are awesome."

"Come on, everyone is all over your house." Scott grabbed Stiles arm and led him around the house. Showing him who had come and who cooked and who brought gifts, again.

The party was in full swing and Stiles was slightly grossed out and happy that his Dad was hitting it off with Isaac's Dad, he prayed it was strictly friendly. He looked up when he felt Derek's arm over his shoulders. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it. This was all Scott and Jackson." Derek paused. "With help from Allison, who broke up with Scott by the way."

Stiles chuckled. "Again? They'll be back together."

Derek shrugged. "I'm not so sure. This time seems different."

The pair fell into a small silence. "Did you kill her?"

"Who?"

"Erica."

"No…but I wanted to." Derek said softly, eyes locked on Tyler who was running away from Allison and Isaac, who were playfully chasing the little boy around.

"If I see her, I'm killing her myself." Stiles said firmly.

"Stiles, you don't have a killing bone in your body." Derek said softly.

"You'd be surprised what I would do for family." Stiles gave the stunned wolf a quick peck before going to hang out with his friends.


	25. Braxton Hicks

_Past- Stiles thinks he's in labor, maybe, possibly_

Stiles is in labor...at least he thinks he is. He's having contractions about every 2 hours or so. They aren't very long or incredibly painful, he's pretty sure he's just thinking too hard. When the contractions don't let up but don't worsen he climbs into his car, despite being told he shouldn't drive anymore, and drives himself to the hospital, ignoring the steady flow of snow.

He walks in and goes to the elevator and heads to the floor for labor and delivery. He calmly walks up to the nurses' station and is greeted by a smiling cherry nurse. "How can I help you?"

"Hi. I think I'm in labor."

"You think?" The nurse said with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm having contractions; at least I think I am. I mean I'm pretty sure they are but they're nothing like I expected. The woman and men in the video's I watched were like, miserable, and I'm feeling pretty good." He felt his stomach clench and there was an ache in his back. He rubbed his hand over his stomach to try and relax the muscles.

"Are you having contractions now?"

Stiles frowned a little. "Yeah."

"Well let's get you looked over then."

Stiles lied in the hospital bed and watched as the nurse's checked him over. "Well Mr. Stilinski it appears that you were having Braxton Hicks."

"That's it? I've been pregnant for forever, isn't he ready to come out?" Stiles whined.

"It appears not." She said with a smile.

"41 weeks, 287 days of having this little boy growing inside of me. When am I done?" Stiles said pathetically.

"You have at least 18 more years of having him grow." Stiles let out a sigh but smiled as his hand rubbed his stomach.

"I can't wait

Stiles pulled up the house and was greeted by an angry Derek standing on his porch. He climbed out of his car and slowly made his way over the snow and up the stairs. "Can I help you Mr. Hale?" Stiles said with a smirk as he opened the door to the house.

"Where were you?" Derek walked in after the teen.

Stiles sighed. "At the hospital."

"Why?"

"I thought I was in labor."

"And you didn't call me?" Derek growled.

"I said _thought_ , not _am_." Stiles opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda. Derek snatched it out of his hand. "I was having contractions but they've stopped now, or I've gotten used to them."

"No caffeine."

"It's caffeine free." Stiles tried to take it back but Derek refused to hand it over.

"Water."

"Soda."

"Water."

"It's my body." Stiles said with a glare.

"It's my baby." Derek growled.

"Screw you Derek." Stiles yanked the fridge open and grabbed a bottle of water before stomping towards the stairs. He was halted in his ascent by a hand grabbing his arm. "What?!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult! You are! Every time I try to do something you always find something wrong. You act like I don't know how to take care of myself!"

"You don't!" Derek said angrily. "You think you know how to but you really don't. How do you expect me to just leave you to take care of _my_ baby, _inside_ you, _alone_?"

"Fuck you Derek! It wouldn't have to be alone if you would just-" There was a rush of something and Stiles looked down. "Oh God that's disgusting!" he looked up at Derek with wide eyes. "My water just broke."


	26. One Day

_Present-_ _Derek has a moment_

Stiles tried to muffle his cry of pleasure into his pillow as Derek pressed in. He let out a strained whimper and peeked out of the corner of his eye at his son, who is sleeping, not even ten feet away, in his crib. A choked sound passed through his throat again when Derek pressed in and rubbed against his prostate. He let out a loud keen and Derek stilled.

"Quiet." Stiles shook his head no, unable to say it. Derek pulled out, pressed back in, and smirked when Stiles' breath hitched. He repeated his actions and was rewarded with the same sound. "I'm not sure what I like more. Your uncontrollable babble or you like this, trying so hard to be quiet while your Dad sleeps down the hall and our son sleeping in the room." Stiles tried to move off of Derek's dick, but was pulled back by clawed hands on his hips. "Are you trying to get away?" Derek asked softly with a chuckle.

"D-Derek." Stiles' hands clawed at his blankets and he clenched his eyes shut. "We…we…" He swallowed thickly. "He's…we'll…" He couldn't get his sentence out.

"He won't wake up," He pulled Stiles harshly back onto his cock, making the boy yelp. "as long as you're quiet."

"Mmm." Stiles pressed his face back into the pillow to keep himself as quiet as he could manage. He wanted to take another glance at Tyler to make sure the little boy was still sleeping but he was too embarrassed to open his eyes. He was having sex while his child was in the room. Sleeping or not, it was still embarrassing and unnecessary. "Derek, please." He panted out.

"Just take it. Don't talk." A low growl escaped Derek's throat and he buried his face into Stiles neck as he moved his hips in a torturous rhythm. Stiles gnawed at his pillow to keep the sounds from passing his throat. "That's it." Derek made sure he was hitting Stiles prostate. "Gonna fuck you full of me. Give me another pup. Tyler a brother or sister."

Stiles shook his head no. "B-birth control."

Derek growled. "Won't stop me from trying." His hands tightened on Stiles him almost to the point of pain. "Almost lost him." It took Stiles a moment to realize he was talking about Tyler. "Can't lose him, or lose you."

He felt sharp teeth against his throat. " _Don't._ " Stiles gasped desperately. Derek growled but the teeth never went beyond a gentle nip.

"One day." Derek gasped and shuddered as he spilled himself inside of Stiles.

"Not today." Was Stiles' weak answer.


	27. The Scare

_Present- Pregnancy scare (few weeks after One Day)_

Stiles was nearly asleep when he felt Tyler roll over. He should probably get up and put him in his crib but he was so comfortable. He was nearly asleep again when he felt Tyler scoot so that his face was pressed just above Stiles' belly button. The little boy took a deep breath and put a tiny hand on his father's stomach and rubbed the smooth flesh. "What're you doing Tyler?"

Tyler looked up at Stiles with sleepy brown eyes before curling into his father's stomach and promptly going back to sleep. Stiles forced himself to roll out of bed, picking up Tyler and putting him in his crib. When he woke up a few hours later he was surprised to find Tyler had gotten out of the crib and had his head resting on Stiles' stomach, fast asleep.

Stiles slowly worked his way through the pint of ice cream while Tyler napped and he worked on his homework with Jackson and Danny. He felt eyes boring into him so he glanced up only to find Jackson and Danny staring at him with their heads cocked to the side.

"What?"

"You smell funny." Danny said simply.

"I took a shower, I swear." Stiles said quickly.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "You don't stink, you just smell…different. Off, like you're sick, or something." Jackson shrugged.

"I feel fine." The pair gave him a speculative look. " _What_? I do." The pair shrugged and went back to their work, Stiles doing the same after a few moments.

Stiles laid across Isaac's bed while Isaac used his back as a desk for his laptop. "You should really think about getting new cologne." Isaac said absently.

"Hm, my what?" Stiles was absorbed in the show on TV.

"Your cologne. It's mixing all weird with your natural scent. Makes you smell like you did when you were pregnant but it's different."

"Oh. I'll get right on that." Stiles watched the show for a few more moments. Then he tensed. He wasn't wearing any cologne.

Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck. "You smell good. What are you wearing?"

"Soap and water." Stiles said slowly not sure where this conversation was going.

Derek ran his lips along the column of Stiles' neck. "You smell like me, Tyler…and something else. Something I can't place." Derek kissed his neck softly. "Smells good, whatever it is." Derek's hand snuck around to rest on low on the younger man's stomach. Derek's hand started to work its way into the teen's pants when it finally dawned on Stiles. Stiles yanked away from Derek's gentle grip and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. His mouth worked to form words but nothing was coming out.

"Stiles?"

"I-I have to go." Stiles had never run so fast in his life.

What Isaac told him should have been enough, should have put his thoughts into motion, but it wasn't until Derek that it clicked. He paced nervously in the waiting room and chewed at his thumb, eyes flickering over to where Tyler was playing with the few toys that were for children. This was not good. This was so not good on about 50 different levels.

"Mr. Stilinski?" Stiles turned towards the nurse.

"That's me." Stiles picked up Tyler and followed the nurse into the small room. He only waited a few moments before the doctor knocked and came into the room.

"So what brings you here today?"

Stiles shifted Tyler. "Um…I think I'm pregnant. I'm on the pill but there have been a few times that we forgot about a condom."

He nodded. "Any signs that you may be pregnant. Morning sickness, nausea, fatigue?"

"I've been tired but that could be from stress. Between him, work, and school I've been a little frayed." Tyler grabbed Stiles hand and bit down on his ring finger. "Ouch, Tyler! No biting!" Stiles pulled his hand free ignoring Tyler's cry. "I was sick a few days ago but it only lasted a few hours." He placed Tyler on the exam table and handed him his Sippy cup. "My nipples hurt."

The doctor nodded. "Well we can do a urine test which will take a few minutes but depending on how far you are may be a little off, or we can do blood test which will take a little longer but be more accurate, and there's also the option of a sonogram.

Stiles shifted a wiggling Tyler. "Can we do all three?"

"So?"

"You are not pregnant." The Doctor said with a small smile. "But your hormone levels are off so we'll have to adjust your pills and you'll be right as rain."

Stiles smiled. "Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am!"

Stiles dropped Tyler off at Derek's with a huge smile on his face. When Derek opened the door he was a little surprised by Stiles' excitement. "What has got you in such a good mood? You did run off two days ago."

Stiles winced slightly. "Sorry about that but I just found out the most amazing thing."

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Stiles said excitedly.

"…Congratulations?" Derek was a little confused.

"Also," Stiles said while making sure Tyler had everything. "You aren't coming anywhere near me until you get enough condoms for every man in _China_


	28. Journey To

_Past- Trip to Hospital (right after/during Braxton Hicks)_

Derek stared at the mess on the floor in absolute horror while Stiles looked at it with disgust and agitation. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I just came from there." Stiles pouted.

"You're in labor."

"Which I wouldn't be in, if you hadn't been here. Thank you." Stiles said sarcastically while turning to head up the stairs.

Derek grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get my bag; I refuse to wear those ugly hospital gowns."

"You shouldn't walk up stairs when you're in labor." A small ounce of panic mixed with Derek's words.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I promise I'm not going to push out a baby between 13 stairs and a hallway."

"I'll get it."

Stiles sighed. "It's the blue bag in my closet."

Derek disappeared and Stiles took a few steps, grimacing at the wet sticky mess between his legs. "This is so not attractive." He had just grabbed his jeep keys when Derek appeared behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "I'm going to drive to the hospital." He let out a huff. "Again."

"You're in labor, you can't drive." Derek said seriously.

"For the love of-Derek I'm not even having contractions!" He had possibly spoken to soon because pain shot through his lower back and his stomach clenched pulling an involuntary yelp of pain. "Okay so maybe I am in labor. This hurts so much worse than Braxton Hicks. Ow ow ow ow ow!" Stiles hissed and forced himself not to cry. He didn't realize he had failed until Derek held his face in his hands and forced their eyes to meet.

"Breathe." Stiles let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Derek wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "I'll drive." Stiles nodded not trusting his voice. Derek guided Stiles out of the house and down the ice free, but still dangerous in his mind, stairs and over to his car.

They were on the road for roughly ten minutes when Stiles sat up straight. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over."

"Stiles I can't pull over we're-"

"Either pull over, or I'm going to vomit all over your car!" Stiles said rapidly, face draining of color.

Derek pulled over as fast as the icy roads would allow. He had barely stopped when Stiles yanked off his seat belt, shoved the door open and emptied his stomach on the side of the road. Derek stood…well sat by awkwardly and watched Stiles vomit.

"Don't mind me just throwing up on the side of the road." Stiles said sulkily before heaving again. He watched in disgusted curiosity as the snow melted and steam rose of his expelled contents. "I feel better." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do you have water and some gum?" He looked at the back of his hand. "And possibly some tissue and sanitizer?"

"Why'd you stop? We're two blocks from the hospital."

"Traffic."

"Screw _traffic_ I'm in labor." Stiles' face scrunched in pain. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Fuck! Damn it! Hurts!" Derek reached out to touch Stiles' stomach to try and calm him. Stiles slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" The pain continued. "I lied. Give me your hand." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand throughout his contraction. Once it passed he unbuckled himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking to the hospital. I need drugs. Me and natural labor, not gonna happen. Stiles needs drugs because Stiles was not built for labor."

"It's freezing out and you don't have a coat!"

"I'll run." He said seriously.

"Stiles, stop being so dramatic and stay in the car."

Stiles' whole body shook with pain from his contraction. Derek held him as he rocked with his contraction trying to lessen the pain. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Derek mumbled. Stiles only nodded unable to speak.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bowling ball is working its way through me." Stiles slowly climbed back into bed. "Can I have drugs now? Or how about that C-section? I'm not feeling up to this whole labor and delivery thing."

The nurse chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."


	29. Interlude

_Mini-Smut with various couples to pass time_

Jackson's mouth was open in a silent gasp of pleasure as Danny slid home. He let out a desperate " _Fuck!_ " when Danny nailed his spot. Danny gave him a feral grin and pulled out till just the head of his cock rested in that tight familiar heat. "Danny." Jackson whined _(which he will later deny)_.

Danny's eyes flashed. "Say it."

Jackson glared. "No."

Danny shifted to pull the rest of the way out. He was stopped by Jackson's legs wrapping around him like a vice. "Then say it."

"…" Jackson mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I _said_ …that I'm you're bitch."

Danny quirked a brow. " _And_?" He gave Jackson's cock a slow tug.

"I want you to fuck me- _ah_!"

Danny slid in half way. "Finish."

"Mmmm-like I'm a whore."

Danny slammed in the rest of the way. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He chuckled at the keen that slid from Jackson's throat. "My slutty little Jackson." He nipped at his lovers neck as his thrusts sped up, lost in the tight wet heat of his lover.

" _Please_." Jackson whimpered. His nails scrabbled desperately at tan flesh, trying to keep himself grounded.

"Whatever you want."

Their kiss, which was really more or a mashing of teeth and tongue, was hot, wet, and filthy. Clothes were quickly tossed away and forgotten as hand tangled in hair and limbs became one. Bit off moans of pleasure filled the small space and windows began to fill with fog. Suddenly slick fingers slid between parted thighs seeking entrance.

"Wait." The other wasn't having any of that; he smashed their lips back together. "Scott, wait."

Scott let out a frustrated growl but pulled away. "What?"

"We can't do this." Were the softly whispered words from kiss swollen lips.

Scott slid a finger inside of his current lover, crooked them, and smirked as eyes rolled into their head and their arousal spiked. "Yes we can."

" _Fuck!_ Scott! We can't. Ah! We really really _really-_ God _damn it_! Holy shit! Holy _shit_!" His head fell back against the car seat.

Scott watched in fascination as his fingers went from one to two, to three, and his partner fell apart beneath him. He hiked their leg onto his shoulder and pressed his fingers as deep as they would go. They let out a loud keen and stared unseeingly at the car roof, eyes blown and glazed.

"Allison-"

Scott switched his fingers for his cock, growling when nails turned to claws and dug into his shoulder as he slid deep. "Broke up with me," He thrust sharply enjoying the hitched breath. "when I said your name during sex."

He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. " _Scott_."

"I've got you Isaac."

Stiles gave Derek a lecherous grin and dug his nails into Derek's thighs, earning a growl from the Alpha. He slid up the older man's cock, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head before sucking the piece of flesh back down. He heard the chains rattle and the frustrated growl the seeped from clenched teeth. He chanced a quick glance up at the frustrated wolf, taking in his clenching muscles and frustrated huffs of breath. He pulled off of Derek with a filthy pop and took him in his hand.

He gently tugged at the hard cock that he's come to love. "I suppose I can be nice." Derek growled but said nothing as Stiles lifted his legs so he could have better access to the toy he had placed there earlier. He cranked the toy up to the highest setting and pressed it harshly against the Alphas prostate. He watched Derek's entire body clench and his cock dribble enough pre-cum to pool on his stomach.

" _Please_." The soft, strangled, word was all Stiles was waiting for. He pulled the toy from his mate and replaced it with his dick. It took every ounce of self-control not to come the moment he slid into Derek. It took even more control not to just pound away inside of him. "Stiles, _move_."

"If I move I'm gonna cum and this will be over way faster than either one of us want it to be, so shut up and give me a second." Derek clenched his inner muscles and Stiles doubled over trying not to cum. "Don't _do_ that."

"Then _move_." He growled.

" _Fine_ , but don't say I didn't warn you." Neither one lasted very long.


	30. First Sight

_Past_ \- _Let's Pretend_ _from Derek's P.O.V_

The first thing that Derek registers is the smell. It's not a very pleasant thing but he pushes it to the back of his mind when he sees the smattering of dark hair beneath the muck that covers his head. Some part of his brain catalogs that it's brown instead of black but that's okay with him. It isn't long before the head is out and he sees a scrunched up slick face. He doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until it comes out in a relieved rush when his son slid free of Stiles body and is placed onto the teen's chest.

He's so focused on seeing his son and Stiles together that he doesn't even realize he's being spoken to until there's a gentle tap on his arm. He looks over to see a nurse offering him a pair of medical scissors. "Would you like to cut the cord?" He cut the cord and is instantly drawn to the sound of his son's wails and the happy tears that flow from Stiles eyes.

He fights back the growl that bubbles in his chest as the nurse takes him from Stiles to be cleaned, weighed, and measured. He walks over to where his son laid and watched the nurses' work. He slowly reached his hand out and ran his finger along the tiny hand of his son. He smiled softly as small eyes struggled to open, small brown eyes briefly locking onto his green before they slid shut.

They wrapped the newborn in a blanket and handed him to Stiles. He held him for a few moments before the nurses said they had to run a few tests to make sure all was really okay. The Sheriff shared a few tender words with his son before he disappeared out of the room.

"He's perfect." Derek mumbled.

"I know." Was Stiles' gentle reply.

The sheriff returned not to long after they brought the newborn back in and moved Stiles to his new room. Stiles told his father he could hold him and the sheriff took picture after picture of his grandson. He held him and cooed until he was called back to work. When Derek was sure the eldest man was gone he took his son from the hospital bassinet and held him close. He wasn't sure how long he held him but it must have been a while because when he finally acknowledged the other person in the room he looked exhausted.

Derek gave him a quick once over. "What?"

Stiles gave a weak shrug. "Nothing, I just think we should name him now."

Derek looked down at the bundle in his arms. "What do you want to name him?"

Stiles hesitated before answering. "Dylan?"

Derek looked their son over. "No."

They sat in silence while they thought. Stiles broke the silence with a slight stutter. "W-what about Tyler?" Stiles asked hesitantly. "Tyler Lee Hale?

Derek froze before looking at Stiles in shock. He looked back at their son and jerkily nodded. Stiles smiled as found the birth certificate to write down his name.

Derek ran his fingers over the shock of brown hair. "Thank you," Derek said gruffly. "for naming him after my Dad." He hadn't expected Stiles to even know his father's name. Although considering the teen's knack for research he should have expected it.

"You're welcome." Stiles said softly, fighting back a yawn.

Derek held Tyler a little while longer before glancing at the clock and realizing he was late. He carefully handed Tyler over before talking. "I have to go. Pack meeting." He saw Stiles nod. "I'll let them know it was a boy."

He was at the entrance to the hospital when he realized he forgot his cell phone in the room. He rode the elevator back up to Stiles' floor. He paused when he reached the teens room hearing the softly spoken words.

"Daddy may be gone, and he may not even like me, but I'll have you forever and always."

Guilt punched him sharply in the stomach. He decided to leave his phone until tomorrow.


	31. Daddy's Day

_Present_ - _Tyler's Day with Derek_

"Do you have diapers?"

"Yes."

"His cup?"

"Yes."

"Water?"

"Yes."

"Wipes?"

"Yes."

"His-"

"His stroller is in the trunk, with his diaper bag which has all the things you mentioned. It also has sunblock, a hat, shades, snacks, extra clothes, shoes, and a bib. We're going to the zoo then lunch. It's not like we're running away."

Stiles pouted. "I know I just worry sometimes. Shit happens and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"We'll be fine." Derek picked up Tyler and stood still so Stiles could kiss the small boy good bye.

"I love you. Be good for Daddy." He kissed his sons cheeks before stepping away. "I picked up an extra shift so I don't get off until 1am. You can keep him or drop him off with my Dad. I'm going home after my shifts."

Derek looked at the clock. "Wait you're working 16 hours?"

Stiles gave Derek a sheepish smile. "Surprise? You get to spend the whole day with Tyler."

"Why are you still picking up extra shifts? I told you if you need anything just let me know."

Stiles nodded. "I know." He grabbed his keys. "In a few months I'll be 18 and it would be nice to have my own apartment. Down payments use a lot of money."

"You could move into the house. With me." Derek shift Tyler in his arms and looked at the fidgety teen.

Stiles shrugged. "Let's not worry about this now I'm going to be late and you two have a bit of a drive until you get to the zoo." Stiles kissed both his boys and waltzed out without a second glance.

Tyler watched with rapt attention as the hyena's tumbled and played with each other. When they finally settled and Tyler's attention waned, they moved on in their travels. Tyler had quickly grown tired of being confined to his stroller and waddled his way about the zoo.

"Want to see the kangaroo's?" Derek watched as Tyler stared at the hopping animals through their pen. "Want to walk in?" Tyler nodded even though Derek was pretty sure he had no idea what he was nodding to. The peals of laughter Tyler let out as he watched the animals hop about was contagious. Derek couldn't help but chuckle at Tyler's excitement.

After an aborted attempt to cross the rope and join the kangaroo's in their dens the pair made their way over to the petting zoo. It turns out; Tyler is not a fan of sheep, camels, or goats. They were barely in the petting area before he started to cry and want to be picked up. Derek didn't even try to get him to calm down he just left and headed to the reptile house.

It was also brought to Derek's attention that snakes captivated Tyler. His little face practically melded with the glass. When the zoo worker came out with a green tree python Tyler was in heaven. His little mouth dropped open and excited babble, laced with the occasional world, fell quickly from his lips.

Tyler was instantly there petting the snake and trying to take it from the worker. "No Tyler you can't have it." Tyler ignored his father and touched the snake as much as he was allowed. Derek couldn't help but take pictures. When the snake was taken back and was replaced with a turtle Tyler was obviously disappointed but he was just as captivated by the painted turtle. The turtle was small enough to fit in both of Tyler hands. More pictures were taken and sent to Stiles.

Trying to leave the reptile house was not the easiest thing. Derek had to put Tyler in the stroller and Tyler was not having it. He cried and screamed the entire way out of the building. Once they were outside the cries tapered off slightly and changed into long yawns. "Tired?" Tyler nodded.

"I guess we'll make the drive back."

Tyler slept the entire drive back to town and only woke when Derek pulled into the restaurant parking lot. He lifted Tyler out and held his hand as they walked inside. Once they were inside they were quickly seated and a booster seat given. It didn't take long for their waiter to arrive.

"Hi I'm Stiles can I take your order or are you still looking?"

Derek couldn't help but smile. "Yes I'd like a steak; medium well, a loaded baked potato, mac and cheese, and broccoli please."

. "And for this cute little guy?"

"Chicken tenders and fries please."

A small smile slid across Stiles' face as he wrote down the orders. "And your drink?"

"You know what I like."

Stiles nodded and walked away ignoring the curious glances of his coworkers. The drinks and food arrived in good time and Derek spent more time convincing Tyler to eat his chicken then actually eating his own food. It wasn't until Stiles came over and popped a piece of chicken in the small boy's mouth that he ate. He left a more then generous tip and pulled Stiles off to the side and into a quick kiss before leaving the restaurant.

Back at the house Derek took Tyler out back to play in the yard. He wasn't sure how long they were out there but it was long enough that the sun was starting to set and Tyler was starting to wind down. He let Tyler loose in the house to wreak havoc where ever he wanted and he set about making a quick dinner. It wasn't until they sat sown to eat that he realized this was the first time he's been completely alone with Tyler for a full day. He had to admit he kind of liked it.


	32. Planning Ahead

_Present_

Stiles stared at the three envelopes sitting on his kitchen table. They were soon joined by two letters from Scott, four from Danny, and three from Jackson. Each boy stared at the official envelopes stomach slowly churning. They all shared one similar envelope the one and only envelope they really cared about. They had all applied to at least one college of their choice as a backup plan but there was only one that had all their majors and offered the chance for them all to attend school together.

"Let's open the other's first." Scott suggested quickly. "Maybe the others will get here before we're done."

Jackson had barely opened his envelope before there was excited knocking at the door. Stiles quickly went to open the door and found an excited Allison on the other side. "I got my letter!" She scurried past Stiles and into the room where the others were waiting. Things were still slightly awkward between her and Scott but it didn't usually show. Stiles was just pushing up the door when Isaac squeezed his way in as well.

"I got mine!"

He made it pack into the kitchen were everyone was opening letters and reading if they were in or not. There was only minor disappointment from the few rejections received. They all were down to their last letter. They all opened the envelopes and held the folded papers in hand. They took a collective deep breath and slowly unfolded the crisp papers and began reading.

_…It is with great pleasure that were to inform you that you are accepted to University of the Pacific…Congratulations to the future class if 2018!_

No one said anything. They didn't have to. They all sported matching grins and smiles. The sound of keys sliding into the front door caught everyone's attention. They heard John(I've decided the Papa Stilinski is named John) and Derek talking joined by Tyler's half articulate babble. The trio didn't have time to prepare before the small stampede came hurling at them.

" _WE GOT IN_!"


	33. Coming Soon

_Future_

Stiles slowed in his reading. "I want another baby."

Derek looked up so quickly he was sure his neck was close to breaking. "What?"

"I want another baby." He tossed his book onto the study's table. "Tyler's old enough and we can afford another one."

"We could before."

"I know I just," Stiles shrugged. "I wasn't ready. Besides I'm the one who has to do all the work."

Stiles yelped as Derek hoisted him up from his seat forcing him to wrap his legs around the older man's waist. "I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a baby."

Stiles wrapped his arms around The Alpha's shoulders to keep steady while he walked. "I don't know Derek, there are a lot of people out there getting pregnant alone." Stiles laughed when he was tossed onto the bed. "I mean I can always test it out. I am equipped with both parts."

Derek ignored Stiles' words and tugged off both of their pants followed both pairs of underwear. Stiles let out a choked off moan when Derek's mouth swallowed his dick. Hand found dark strands and took up residence. Derek moaned as finger scratched his scalp. "Your _fucking_ mouth Derek." Derek pulled off with a wet pop and slip up along pale freckled flesh.

Derek kissed Stiles with a sweetness he's never had. Not that they never had soft or sweet kisses it's just that this was different. There was meaning behind it other than it usual closeness. Other than just affirming the love they knew they had for each other. Derek's softened as he smiled down at Stiles. "I love you."

Stiles smiled back. "I love you to."

Derek's eyes flashed red. "Let's make a baby."

Stiles' eyes flashed amber in return. "Let's."

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end guys!!! Sorry it took so long and sorry that the ending is so lame but Hey! I finished!! Also Chapter 20 is new!! Thank you for all the reviews and likes!!!


End file.
